Bibbity Bobbity How About No
by Simple-and-Kai
Summary: rewriting Mackenzie and Kelly travel to Japan to spend time off of modeling. But Kelly has somthing else planned for her loveless bestfriend. Rated T for language and some funny things. Back from Hiatus, well and free!
1. Prologue

HEY!  
>So let me set the story for you all: This is one year before the real story starts. The real story starts where the manga ended off, though Haruhi and the Host club don't go to America. I know many were confused about the timeline. So Tamaki and Kyoya are in 3-A. Kelly, Haruhi and the Twins are in 2-A. Mackenzie and two others are going to be in 1-A. This is going to focus on Mackenzie and Hikaru, though I'll go towards Kelly and her host in different chapters.<p>

Thank you to everyone who stuck through the months of not updating. Life got tough but now i'm out of school and ready to update. Other stories are going to come out soon, so watch out.

_None of the characters besides Kelly and Mackenzie belong to me. _

* * *

><p><span>Logbook: June 20th –Last Week of 8th Grade-<span>  
><span>Seattle Washington –Abelson's Private Middle School-<span>  
><span>10:35 AM<span>

Mackenzie pushed back her hair for the hundredth time that day. Her eyes only left the paper only for a moment. The clock was ticking by, slowly, as her eyes went back to the math problem.

_My eyes are going to catch on fire. _

Mackenzie quickly filled out the bubble, messily, as she moved onto the next problem. She knew that she should have studied harder but Jacob got sick last week and she needed to help her mom out. Her dad was already busy with his video game business, he didn't need to worry about his son. Not that it stopped him, he was calling and texting every moment he could.

Sighing, she quickly went through the rest of the test. Filling out random bubbles for those she knew she didn't know. She was done about ten minutes later. After quietly flipping the test shut, she looked up at the teacher. After a moment, Mackenzie's eyes moved around the room. Not many students were done, this was a long test in an hour long class, but some of those 'genus' people were done. Flipping through notecards and one was on her phone. Ms. Bards didn't pay any attention to them, they were the teacher's pet.

_Not that I'm any different…_

"Great another nerd is done…"

Mackenzie didn't look behind her, only looked at the teacher to see if she heard. This was not going to be fun if they get into trouble because Ms. Bards basically believed in getting everyone into trouble if one student was not following the rules.

"Please be quiet!"

Mackenzie smirked at the tone in Ms. Bards' voice. The girls behind Mackenzie were trying not to mouth off to the teacher but everyone knew that this was the last day of school. They couldn't risk stay after for detention.

Logbook: June 20th –Same Day-  
><span>Seattle Washington –Brook's Home-<span>  
><span>1:15 PM<span>

"Hello Mackenzie!"

As Mackenzie walked through the door she felt herself get hugged by her younger brother, Jacob. Anna was playing with her mom at the moment. Mackenzie wasn't Anna's favorite person, only because Mom gave her everything she wanted.

"Hey mom." Mackenzie said as she patted Jacob on the head.

"How was school?"

"Fine, we got out early because it was the last day."

"That sound nice."

Mackenzie walked into the living room, the floor was filled with toys and art supplies. Mackenzie would have been more surprised if she saw the floor spotless.

"Dad should be home for dinner today…" Mackenzie's mom told her as she sat down with Jacob to watch some TV.

"Sounds nice…" Mackenzie yawned, feeling the late study night coming back to bite her in the butt.

"You sound tired…"

"I am." Mackenzie eyed her mother, who kept giving her glances as Mackenzie went to sit on the couch. Jacob wouldn't let go of her at all, but Mackenzie was more focused on her mother's tone at the moment.

_Mom's getting somewhere… please don't tell me that she's going to make me do something. I just got home from school!_

"So you're not going to-"

"Mom I just got home, can I just hang around."

"Honey, I was going to ask if you want to do a small job for a friend of mine."

Mackenzie looked up at her mom and Anna colored something. It looked like a picture of a house and a tree, something to typical. Though Anna looked like she was going to become a great artist when she grew up, she kept drawing things like houses and trees. For a six year old, she was typical. Though maybe Mackenzie was being a little harsh on her sister.

"For who?"

"Jenny."

Mackenzie groaned loudly at the sound of that bitch's name. It wasn't usual that Mackenzie would call someone a bitch, but it makes sense for Jenny. She always tugged Mackenzie's mother around back in High School, all the bad things. Her mother wasn't very social on what exactly happened but Jenny was. Not that Mackenzie was paying attention. She wanted to keep a good sweet memory of her mother.

"What kind of job." Trying to be more mature, Mackenzie held onto Jacob to keep her calm.

"Modeling, the actual model did something and so she quit" Her mother looking at Anna's picture. "Or something."

_Bet my stuff turtle that Jenny had something to do with it…_

Logbook: June 28th -Week After School ended-  
><span>Seattle Washington –Small Studio-<span>  
><span>2:54 PM<span>

"Mackenzie's dressing room is down there, please wait for us to come and get you." Jenny said over her shoulder as she walked arm in arm with Mackenzie's mother back to the main building.

_Leave me alone why don't you…_

Mackenzie sighed deeply as she turned around and went to the door that Jenny pointed to. This wasn't going to be any fun if I have to wait in here the whole time. She figured that there must be a chair or a couch to take a nap on, might as well.

But of course what Mackenzie didn't know was that two familiar, to us, boys took up the dressing room she was going to walk into. This wasn't going to be a boring time for her at all. In actuality she was going to have her whole life flipped upside down. Nothing is going to be boring again. (MUHAHAHA)

Mackenzie opened the door, not at all gently, and quickly walked inside. She didn't see the two boys until she closed the door. Both of them were sitting on the couch that the door blocked. Mackenzie jumped back in surprise, not to sure how to respond to this. Well, she did think that this could be some kind of prank that Jenny thought of. She is too old to be doing this…

"Hello…" She looked at the boys, noting that they were twins.

Hot twins. Both had red hair, Japanese and had a mischievous look in their eyes. With all the stories she read, the horror ones come to mind at the moment, this meant that Mackenzie was in for a wild ride.

"So you're the replacement?" One of the twins got up, he was wearing a blue jacket. She needed to keep in mind what they were wearing so she could tell them apart.

"Pretty much…"

They looked her up and down. The blue jacket twin had a disapproving look on his face at her attempt of fashion. In general, the sweatshirt she was wearing was very comfortable and the skinny jeans felt nice. His brother, green tank top and light grey jacket, gave her the same look.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Hikaru." The blue jacket twin pointed to himself. "This is Kaoru, my brother."

"The dress that's featured in the magazine today is our mom's design."

I stared at both of them. So they were here on behalf of their mother… that's a new one. Was this even real or was this a dream. She's back at home and believing she was going to be a model? She was resting on her bed, book still laying on her chest. Mentally shaking her head, she went back to the twins at hand.

"You two are sons of a fashion designer?"

They both nodded at Mackenzie as the grey jacket twin, Kaoru, got up from his seat and walked over to Mackenzie. He was taller than her by at least half a foot.

"Why are you here then?" She asked, having to tilt her head up to look at him.

"Bored."

"What he said." Blue jacket,Hikaru, narrowed his eyes at Mackenzie, getting up and walking over to where his brother stood. "Have you ever waxed your eyebrows?"

She reached up and covered her eyebrows. Giving the twins a suspicious glare, she took little steps back. This was giving her a very bad feeling. One she knew wasn't because of the horror stories she read about twins. Well maybe it's a bigger part but that wasn't the topic at hand.

"Never."

"That's about to change." Hikaru came over and rested his arm on Mackenzie's shoulder, holding her in place.

Logbook: Same Day  
><span>MakeupHair room  
><span>3:36PM<span>

"OUCH!"

Once Mackenzie got over the pain she reached to the nearest twin, which was Hikaru because he was wearing the blue jacket, and pinched him.

"Ow, just because you're in pain doesn't mean I have to be!" Hikaru whined as he pulled his arm away.

"Poor baby." I joked, it was easy to get comfortable around these two. They were all joke and games, not that Mackenzie was able to trust them completely.

"Wow she has a sense of humor." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Someone call the press."

"How about-"Another rip and Mackenzie felt the pain of her eyebrow being waxed.

All three of them were sitting in the makeup room, or at least Mackenzie thought it was. The girl who was doing her eyebrows was trying hard not to laugh or blush, because of the twins, as she waxed my eyebrows. Not that Mackenzie blamed her.

"Thanks for doing this."

"Of course, plus we would have to do it anyways." She whipped a cloth against her eyebrows. "You two need to get her dress."

"Alright." They both said before walking out.

We waited in silence as the twins came back with the dress. It was very beautiful. Mackenzie didn't know much about dresses but she could tell it was one of a kind. The dress had a forest print with blue and pinks with some purples.

"I can't wear that." Mackenzie looked at the dress in awe, this wasn't going to go well if she accidently ripped it or something.

"You have to…" Hikaru said slowly, trying to figure why I didn't want to wear it.

Before Mackenzie would be able to answer, a new voice came in. This was also another character to change Mackenzie's life. Another addition to the Twin's annoyance.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" A voice came out behind the twins.

The twins both noticeable stiffened in shock and because of who it was. Because of their height and where they stood, Mackenzie couldn't see who the person was clearly. But she could defiantly tell it was a girl.

"Don't tell me it's-"

"You're best friend-"

"Not how I would put it Kelly…"

The girl, Kelly, went around the twins to face them fully but found someone else more interesting. Glanced at the dress and then to Mackenzie then back to the dress.

"Oh you're the new model." Kelly said with a smile, her heels clicked as she walked towards Mackenzie.

"Who was going to get dressed so get out."

"Shouldn't you two get out, I got it from here." Kelly looked behind her shoulder at the twins.

The twins gave Kelly a look, not a murderous one though, as they handed the dress to Kelly before walking away. Mackenzie had to hold back in keeping them here. She knew that she had to change, she wasn't doing that in front of them, but this girl was someone she just met.

"Sorry about them, they have a huge attitude problem." Kelly turned back to Mackenzie, handing her the dress.

"They were sort of nice." Mackenzie was the kind of person to just go with the flow. "Are they really sons of a famous fashion designer?"

"Unfortunately, but I didn't think they would come all the way over here to-"

"I heard that it was their creation, not their mom's" the girl who did Mackenzie's make up spoke up.

"Now it makes sense." Kelly smiled. "Those two might have wanted to make sure their dress gets good photos."

"Hmm." Mackenzie looked down at the dress. After the 30 minutes of time spent with the twins, she could only get so much out of their personality but they didn't seem like the type to create something this beautiful.

Plus why is she wearing it. If this was some huge fashion designer's son's dress then why isn't someone as famous wearing it? Maybe Jenny thought it was another thing that can pull her into the modeling world. Mackenzie remembers her mom was the one who always wanted her to be girly. Mackenzie also knew that if Anna was old enough, she would be doing this. Not Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie should get dressed, we still have to do her hair and makeup."

Logbook: Same Day  
><span>Same Place<span>  
><span>4:24 PM<span>

Mackenzie wasn't surprise about how she was able to walk in heels. She was surprised about how the dress fit her well.

Actually she was but she was more surprised about how amazing she looked. With her hair done, big waves, her makeup giving her a sort of dark look, she looked amazing. Mackenzie had self-image issues, most teens do, but she knew when she looked good. It was just how things went for her. Looking at herself now, she wasn't skinny and you could see the small pudge when she wore tight shirts. Her thighs touched, no thigh gap. But that wasn't something she was going to worry about. At least right now.

"Hun, if you actually ate less then-"

"Unless my doctor tells me." I gave Jenny a look. "Sorry you can't eat whatever you want, _hun_."

Over by the set,Kelly and the Twins laughed. They were watching Mackenzie tell of Jenny as Kelly explained why she was here in the first place.

"Well I heard that you two were in Seattle for this shoot and I was in Cali for a shoot." Kelly flipped her hair. "So I just thought to show up."

"That isn't a reason Kelly…" Kaoru sighed.

"You're sister-in-law is going to blame this on us again." Hikaru rolled his eyes, watching Mackenzie walk over to them.

"Jenny needs to grow up." Kaoru looked over at Mackenzie while stopped next to Kelly, holding onto her as she relaxed her feet.

"Not that you two can actually talk about that." Kelly laughed as the twins crossed their arms.

"You can leave whenever you want."

"Nice as always, I'm staying to make sure Mackenzie over there doesn't go home crying because of you." Kelly grabbed onto Mackenzie and hugged the air out of the model for a day.

"She's wearing our dress, we won't do anything."

"I highly doubt that…"

"PLACES!" The photographer yelled as Kelly let go of her new friend, pushing her over to the set.

"Who is that?" Hikaru spoke up, not in a good mood for no reason.

The three of them watched as a guy about their age walk over to Mackenzie. Extremely good looking boy, who was making one Mackenzie blush. Kelly giggled at Mackenzie's shyness. The twins had their charm but this guy looked a little more pleasant than the twins. Something that had always made Kelly laughed since she knows them pretty well. They were just emotional brats who had way too much time on their hands.

"Jealous that your dress has a hot guy next to it?" Kelly raised her eyebrows. "Or love at first sight."

"Why would I care?"

"Alright quiz time." Kelly stood in front of the twins. "What's her name?"

"Mackenzie, now move." Hikaru said pushing the girl away.

"Meanie." Kelly smiled, she knew Hikaru was falling for someone else, though to who? Looking over to Kaoru she widen her smile.

"Love at first sight!"

"Not really, you know him." Kaoru smiled. "He gets jealous at anything he thinks is his."

"Maybe he thinks the girl is his, not just the dress?"

Hikaru walked back over to them after he was done talking to the photographer about what kind of pictures he was taking. Hikaru didn't looked pleased at all.

"He's too dumb for that." Kaoru sighed. "Maybe…

Kelly smirked, turned her attention back towards Mackenzie who was being hugged from behind by the guy. Oh Boy did the girl look uncomfortable. Kelly was about to do something but then again, maybe Hikaru could?

"Hikaru change with the guy." Kelly said quickly.

"Why should I have to?" Hikaru glared at the girl

They both knew what she was talking about, I'm pretty sure everyone knew that Mackenzie wasn't comfortable. Hikaru sighed as he thought about how Kelly would do everything to convince him to change places.

"Alright fine, just let me get changed."

Kaoru smirked as Hikaru walked over to grab some pants and a jacket. Walking behind a wall, Hikaru proceeded to change. Kaoru and Kelly watched out for other people, Kelly fought back to give a glance since she wanted to know just how fit he was.

"Alright done." Hikaru huffed as he walked over to the set.

Kelly watched the hansom devil, wow that actually fits him perfectly, talk to the photographer for a minute before calling the boy off the set. She didn't miss the glare the boy gave towards Hikaru. Kelly watched Hikaru block Mackenzie, mostly just her face, from everyone's sight.

"You two will do anything." Kelly smirked, giving Kaoru a knot in his stomach. Not for romantic reasons.

"It is our first design, we want it to go well."

Kelly glanced back up at Kaoru, she knew about him being nicer than his brother but this was different. He was actually being truthful. Well, he hasn't really been like this before, maybe they are changing.

"Haruhi is good for you two."

"How-"

"I know your other friends also, that one guy in glasses told me."

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah, I was wondering how you two were."

"You could have-"

"You two wouldn't have answered, but for some reason I think you two will now."

Kaoru didn't say anything as we just watched Hikaru and Mackenzie take photo's together. Kaoru felt a bit bad for her. She didn't know the other guy but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous with someone she knew for thirty minutes. Kelly would have been better, but she has the chest size too big for a binder. Haruhi would be able to but she has a concave chest.

"Oh no, Hikaru has that look in his eyes." Kelly whispered.

"What look?" Kaoru came out of his thoughts, looking over at his brother.

"That teasing look, this isn't going to end well…"

Kelly's words were held truth, some truth that is. It won't end well today at least. Moving on to the two who were taking pictures together. After Hikaru explained that she was to stiff, they began again.

Mackenzie held her breath as Hikaru, again, pinched her side. Hikaru's stare didn't falter but Mackenzie's body kept shaking from the pain. The photographer was giving her looks, wondering what the hell she was doing. She smiled and held the pose for as long as she could.

"Hikaru, I'm going to hurt you." She whispered.

"Oh _hun_ don't be so mean."

"Don't mock Jenny like that, I'm going to throw up."

Hikaru laughed softly into her ear as he shifted his weight to his other leg, keeping his hands on her waist. Mackenzie was about a couple seconds away from ripping off the hands if they squeezed her one more time. Mostly because of the knot in her stomach which was all.

"Alright now we need to get a kiss on the cheek and we can be done."

Mackenzie wasn't worried about the kiss on the cheek. Maybe a little bit. She was more worried about what Hikaru might do. From the teasing he just did, she was a little worried about what he would do.

"Don't do anything strange."

"Like what?" Hikaru faced towards the photographer as Mackenzie got into place to place her lips on his cheek.

"Actually kiss me on the lips."

"You are one of those-"

"Rather not have my first kiss experience stolen by you."

"I'm an amazing kisser."

"Not the point Hikaru." I glared at him.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Seriously, just a year younger than me."

"Going to be in 9th grade at the beginning of September.

"Japan school's start in April." Hikaru didn't know if he was getting the months right in English. "So you might be in my grade…"

"Which is 6th grade?"

Hikaru turned towards her, thankfully she wasn't that close to him yet. He held back any yelling he would have done and thankfully went for the mature route.

"1st year of high school, which would be…"

"10th grade, not that impressive in American culture."

"How did you know?" Hikaru gave Mackenzie a look.

"I'm taking Japanese, they teach us about other things besides the language."

"Hm…"

"So you live in Japan?"

"Duh."

"Did you just mock annoying girls?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright you two, I'm ready."

Hikaru smirked as they both got into place. Mackenzie was a little impressed that he lived in Japan. Not that it made Hikaru any more appealing than just his looks. She was attracted to him and his brother.

Mackenzie shook away the thoughts and focus on kissing Hikaru on the cheek.

"Don't be nervous, _hun._"

Oh that is it, Mackenzie was finished with him. She didn't know why she was so annoyed at him but she was. Mackenzie reached out to pinch Hikaru a little bit on his side, only a little. She thought he could handle it.

But he didn't.

Hikaru jumped a little and turned his head. Miscalculations in the fact Mackenzie was reaching up to kiss him on the cheek but ended up actually kissing him. It wasn't a very good kiss, she kissed his lips only a little but it was enough for Mackenzie. She jumped back in surprise, along with Hikaru, at the close contact.

"Sorry." Mackenzie's eyes were wide and a blush was started to rise.

"It was your fault in the first place."

"Don't have to be rude about it." Mackenzie placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Hikaru didn't say anything as he smirked again. Both of them knew it wasn't a big deal but it was embarrassing.

"Hm… how about you two actually kiss."

They both stared at one another as the words left the photographer's mouth. Hikaru could swear he heard Kaoru laughing. His eyes left Mackenzie's and looked over to the photographer. He looked completely serious.

"Um..."

But he looked back down at Mackenzie. She was standing there, blushing and nervous. It was actually pretty cut-. He needed to get a grip before he did something he would regret.

"Maybe not…"

Mackenzie's eyes shot up and she gave out a sigh, she sounded relieved to Hikaru. But that's when things turned sour.

"I can't believe that he just said that." Kelly laughed into her palm, trying to keep quiet.

"Me either."

Kelly watched as Mackenzie said something to Hikaru quickly. She was quite cute about things, being all nervous. Hikaru wasn't going to bite- maybe. Who knows with that boy…

"I high doubt that Hikaru would do anything though." Kelly almost started laughing again from just thinking about what Hikaru would do. "Right…"

But just as Kelly said something, Mackenzie turned around to get off the set. It was only a matter of time before she was red all over. Kelly watched as Hikaru reached out to grab Mackenzie but spun her around too fast. Plus she was wearing heels.

So she ended up falling backwards, tugging a surprised Hikaru along with her. Sadly this meant Hikaru fell on top of this girl.

Plus with this boy involved, Kelly thought, another accidental kiss was involved.

"And now would you look at that, Hikaru is kissing Mackenzie on the ground."

Kaoru wasn't listening anymore, running off to help his brother out. Leaving Kelly to stand and watch the scene unfold. A beautiful scene that she knew was going to be the start to their romance, if it was the last thing she even knew.

Logbook: Same Day  
><span>Same Place<span>  
><span>4:45 PM<span>

After getting Mackenzie out of her dress and her makeup off, she sat there. Reliving the past hour. The past hour of meeting 3 new people, kissing one of them 2 times. Thus she was starting to develop a dumb crush on the boy. Mackenzie knew she needed to get back to reality fast. The twins had already left, saying they had other things to do. Though Hikaru wasn't talking to her what so ever. Not that she minded, it was a bit awkward, she just thought Hikaru was a bit more mature than that.

"That was a roller coaster."

"Pretty much."

Kelly stared at her new friend, as Mackenzie stared into space. Kissing someone would do that to a girl. Well, if you're worried about that kind of thing. Everyone is different. Kelly would have been throwing up, but maybe that's because she knew the twins since they were little. But onto another topic.

"So… I got an offer for you."

Mackenzie looked over at Kelly, wondering what the girl was up to. To be honest, she reminded Mackenzie of the twins, only a little. Kelly was a lot nicer than those two. Well at least one of them.

"How about you become a model with me?"

"Huh?"

After everything that happened today, this wasn't the most surprising thing today. Not after the kiss, but this was a surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm interested in you, in a best friend way." Kelly said putting her hands up. "I mean you're super attractive and I do swing both ways but, you appeal to me more in a friend way."

"You do realize that sounds weird…"

"But come on, it'll be fun!" Kelly winked. "Plus I know I can teach you the ropes."

"How about I think about it…"

"Sure but be sure to tell me later on." Kelly said, reaching for a piece of paper out of somewhere along with a pen.

"Here you go." Kelly said after writing something down. "Don't forget me."

Kelly handed Mackenzie the paper before running out of the room. The paper had her name and a phone number along with another name. Eliza Pierce, must be her relative.

* * *

><p>Wow, it's in a different POV. Plus both appearances changed. I'll go over a couple next chapter. Thank you for reading! Please comment!<p> 


	2. Make Believe

**_REDONE Chapter of BBHAN_**

Outfits on my BIO under Bibbity Bobbity- link goes to Polyvore.

Ouran belongs to Hatori while Mac, Kelly and Lizzy belong to me.

* * *

><p>Logbook-July 16- One Year Later<p>

London,England

4:58AM

One thing I've absolutely hated about this whole modeling thing was waking up at ridiculous times and getting to sleep really early in the morning. The pain of knowing that I could be a regular teenager who got to sleep in until ten in the morning is over, this is my life now. Though I do have one of the best jobs in the world so who am I to complain.

"Wake up or I'll leave without you again." I heard Kelly say as she opened my door with a bang and ran over to my bed proceeding to jump onto it barely missing me.

"I still can't believe you left me in Spain just because I didn't wake up on time." I groaned thinking about how much lectures I had to sit through with Kelly about responsibility from her sister in law or Lizzy.

"Yea Lizzy almost killed me since we were late for the photo shoot here."

"Whatever you say… where are we going now?" I asked, I could have sworn we had a week here.

"Japan!"

This is where I finally sat up, my hair messed up and tangled, staring at Kelly confused but completely awake. It was dark,except for the light shining in from the open door that connected my room to her room. The only thing I hate about this hotel is the fact that since we book two rooms together they gave each of us a key to the door so she can just waltz in.

"Japan?" This wasn't about a photo shoot, her voice is too dreamy like.

"Why Japan, don't tell me you feel for a Japanese guy outside in the halls again. Your brother is going to burn me alive if that happens again." I whined as I thought about going back to sleep.

"Lizzy said that we could have a break."

I gave her a long look trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. It was pretty easy since all you had to do is see if she was playing with her hands, which she wasn't, so she was telling the truth.

"Why is she giving us a break?"

"Lizzy said that you looked a bit under the weather so she thought it would be a good idea if you were to take a break, besides I haven't had a real break in over two years."

I sighed knowing this was true. In the year that I've been active as a model it's been non-stop photo shoots, parties and trips to the gym. Not saying any of it wasn't fun, I would rather have the chance to sleep in and just stay in my bed for the entire day. Basically not do anything.

"Plus Lizzy set us up to go to school either at this Lobelia Academy or Ouran Academy." Kelly said taking my laptop that was sitting on the bed next to me.

We both position ourselves to sit against the headboard of my bed and I watched Kelly sign into my laptop, which didn't have a password because I carry my laptop around like it was my child. I mean it's a freaking Apple laptop, I couldn't afford it last year unless I saved for entire year on just my chores so of course I love it like it was my own child.

I watch as Kelly looked up both school on separate taps on Safari. The first school that she showed me was an all girls' school, not very exciting for two teenage hopeless romantics who are straight. The school did seem like a nice choice though, I guess that I can just find romance on Tokyo streets or something if I went there.

"Alright this is the next school, personally I really want to go here but Lizzy said you had to choose." Kelly closed the Lobelia tap and the Ouran Academy homepage showed up. I could read in Japanese but they had an English version which seemed easier for my English native eyes to read this early in the morning.

After reading the summery of the Academy I looked at their list of clubs, something Kelly wanted to looked up at first. There were a lot of clubs in there, diversity was making me want to go there. But of course one of them shined out of the rest.

"I don't know why they put their club up, they don't accept new members." Kelly said as the curser moved over the words Host Club.

I wasn't very familiar with host clubs but I was sure that it was a bunch of guy's entertaining girls, using sexual persuasion. But since this is a high school I don't think that's what they're doing.

"Why is there a host club in this school?" The curser made the words highlight, meaning there was a link that you could go to.

"That's what I said to them." Kelly clicked on the link and before I could ask who them was, I saw who she was talking about.

On the Host Club homepage was a picture of all the members, I'm assuming. There stood a tall blond guy, a guy in glasses, a very tall stoic guy and a short blond boy. Sitting down was a girl sitting down in the chair but she was wearing a guy's uniform, I could tell she was girl since that wasn't a girl's haircut, it was too long for a guy. Though maybe that's how guys wear their hair in Japan these days.

But that wasn't what surprised me. I looked behind the girl/guy sitting down and saw the two twins. They look the same, maybe a bit older and one of them had his hair dyed a dark brown. It looked pretty cute on whoever that was.

"What are Hikaru and Kaoru doing in… wait…" I looked over at Kelly. "What."

"Awe I was hoping you would freak out." Kelly slammed her head back on the head board by accident. "OW"

"What do you mean you were hoping I would freak out?" I said, not caring about her pain.

Kelly stared at me again as I stared back at her. We held our stare but I broke away since I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, the pictures were changing. I guess they put up a slideshow or-

"Kelly what the hell is that."

"What are you…" Kelly said as I just kept staring at the screen in shock.

"Omg, they actually put up this picture on their slideshow, I'm going to die." Kelly was now laughing, dying in her words.

The twins were both holding each other in the picture. Both of their lips were about to touch each other but I don't think that is what happened. I couldn't help but stare at it, not noticing until a minute later that my mouth was open.

"Kelly…"

"So-rry." Kelly said whipping her tears off her face, it wasn't that funny was it? "This is an old picture since Hikaru's hair isn't brown."

" .Hell."

Kelly glanced over at me before taking the laptop and settling it on her lap. She clicked to another part of the website, away from the picture. I saw a long picture of the twins standing next to each other, thankfully not holding each other. I could tell it was their profile since there were different statistics on their height and stuff.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Twins by birth and lovers by choice." Kelly said in her narrator voice, sounding much exaggerated.

"It does not say that." I said taking the laptop from her and looking glancing through the book to see that she was lying.

I silently glanced through their profile to see that they are a year ahead of me in education, in the same class as Kelly. They even had the subjects they were good in right next to their picture. Hikaru was good in math, that didn't surprise me much since he did help me out. I couldn't help but think he liked math because of me but I brushed it off since this was what he was good in not what he likes. I saw that Kaoru was good in the language/ language arts section. Twins, yet differences are big. Well not that big but still, one numbers and the other books.

"So you want to go to Ouran?" Kelly said in a low voice that made me pretty annoyed with her.

"Rather go to Lobelia." I said crossing my arms as she took my laptop again.

"Why? It would be fun to see them again, I think they took a liking to you." Kelly said glancing over at me. "Plus you said you guy's sometime chat on Facebook."

"Yea but I don't know how to keep up a conversation with them!?"

"You know how to keep up conversation with guy-"

"I didn't mean guys in general, I mean the two of them. I don't have anything in common with them anyway." I said sinking down into my bed so I was staring at the ceiling.

"Your dad is a major video gaming company." Kelly snorted. "Those two love games."

"Video games or playing jokes on people." I said my mind going back to the kiss.

I mean looking at it now it wasn't that bad since I did have to kiss other guys in the past year. Though being cliché, Hikaru's kiss what amazing compared to the other guys.

"Dude that's deep." Kelly joked as she got up and walked over to the door.

"You can pick the school later, but a warning." Kelly said turning off my light.

"Kelly, turn on the light." I complained closing the laptop softly, guessing that she was going to do something creepy with the lights.

A flashlight turned on and blinded me for a second.

"Shit, sorry Mac- If you don't choose the school I will pick one and the one is Ouran." Kelly said trying to sound creepy but it wasn't working since I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm going to go back to sleep." I said as she threw the flash light at me but it missed and thankfully landed on the pillow next to me.

"NO SLEEPING IN MY HOME BITCH!" I felt something smash me, guessing it was Kelly jumping on top of me.

"WE HAVE NEIGBORS!" I yelled back at her before pushing her to the ground.

Sometimes I don't know what to do with her…

* * *

><p>Logbook: July 16 -Same Day-<p>

London England -Airport-

6:39AM

I slugged along through the airport following the awake and air headed friend of mine. The fact that she is awake and happily going through life is making mine just great.

We finally showed up to the gate, right on time to board. We hurried along, showing our tickets and getting on the plane. Thank god we check our bags in early! We got first class seats so we didn't have to walk far. Both of us slumped in the back of the first class seating. It was pretty comfy besides the overbearing smell of lemons from the couple in front of us.

"This is going to be a long flight, so you might want to sleep now." Kelly said as she picked up a magazine that she brought with her carry on.

"Did you pay for internet?" I muttered not feeling like I could fall asleep so I just pulled out my laptop.

"No but there is a plug in right here so you can just watch movies." Kelly said as she scooted my bag closer to her since I put the lap top on my lap, I didn't turn it on since we had to wait until we were in the air.

She got out my charger but didn't plug it in since I didn't think we were supposed to so we just sat there as the flight attendant started to go over the emergency plans and such. I've been on hundreds of flights so this wasn't a problem for me. Once they were done I could feel the plan start to move and we both looked out the window to see that they were moving the plane around. It was sort of cool seeing this happen.

"So Ouran or-"

"Give me time." I lied, already knowing I wanted to go to Ouran since I was pretty sure Kelly would persuade me otherwise.

We didn't say anything else as we both did our own thing.

* * *

><p>Logbook: July 28<p>

Tokyo Japan -Grandmother Peirce's Home-

1:20PM 8

(Here on out everyone will be speaking Japanese unless I, the author, sees it fit not to...)

"I got it right, you are yakuza!" I joked as Kelly smacked me with her back pack.

We just arrived at her Grandmother's home. It was a large Japanese styled home, set with its own waterfall which I could hear. It looked nice and peaceful from the outside, a large amount of different flowers bloomed around the outside. It was very colorful.

"We can go inside, Hayden should be here at the moment." I heard someone say behind me.

I looked back at the limo to see a maid getting our bags out of the back. Kelly said Lizzy would send some money for us to buy clothes here if we wanted to. Aside from Lizzy actually letting us have a break, when I called her she said that she wanted us to take some jobs here and there so we wouldn't go completely off the map. It was understandable but Kelly didn't want to do it. Kelly's brother convinced her otherwise.

"HAYDEN'S HERE!" I watched as Kelly ran towards the front door and fling herself into the home.

"Um... Who's Hayden?" I said walking over to her not sure if she wanted me to help out or not.

"Our main butler, you could say that he and Kelly have history but they're only friends." The maid said as she glanced over to the bags that were sitting on the concrete.

I got her little hint and grabbed some of the bags as she grabbed the others. We walked back to the house and she told me more about Hayden and Kelly. I had a rather good suspicion her random 'I want to go to Japan' came from the fact Hayden was going to help out Kelly's grandmother as she had some physically issues in the past few weeks.

As soon as I walked through the door I saw Kelly hugging someone, I was pretty sure is Hayden, who was trying not to hug her. If she did like him it was one sided, but I can see why **she** liked him so much. He is gorgeous and that comes from me who has seen a lot of good looking guys in the past year. I set the bags down on the elevated ground in front of me and took off my shoes.

This place was really like a traditional Japanese home, it was very open. Enough to get me thinking about what happens in the winter. God it must be freezing.

"Hello?"

I snapped out of thinking about the winter and looked over at Hayden who was now looking at me. His eyes were about to make me say take me now but I though against it.

"Sorry, hi." I said bowing a bit, remembering that much from my Japanese class. "My name is Mackenzie."

"Oh, you do know Japanese." Hayden smiled as I tried not to fall in love with him.

"Duh, I wouldn't bring her to Japan if she didn't." Kelly joked as she gave me a knowing look.

She wasn't jealous of me clearly trying not to flirt with this guy. I wasn't kidding when he took some of our bags and walk down the hall, motioning us with his head to follow him. If only I had a butler like him.

"Tell me here right now that you didn't drag me here to just be with him."

"No I wanted you to fall in love with him." Kelly narrowed her eyes at me, so she wasn't here to be with him.

We followed down the halls silently. Looking around the home I could see that Kelly's grandmother was really into blues, greens and browns, the whole nature color scheme. It was refreshing to see that our room was in the back of the house and inside was blank.

"Why is there nothing in here?" Kelly said what I was thinking.

"Mrs. Peirce was sure that you two wanted to decorate your own room." Hayden said as he set our bags down. "I'll get you some futons to sleep on tonight.

"Where is my grandmother by the way?" Kelly said as she looked out the window, I couldn't help but notice the waterfall I heard earlier.

"She should be outside with a guest but I think you can go and talk to them now." Hayden said, I couldn't help but notice him glancing at me when he said guest.

* * *

><p>Logbook:July 28th<br>Outside Garden  
>1:36<p>

Sitting down next to the woman, I could tell why Hayden glanced at me when he said guest. This has to be some kind of joke.

"I would never imagine meeting my Hikaru's girl, thank god my grandson has good taste." I watched the red haired woman say. "Right, Akane?"

His what?

"Yes Kazuha." Akane or Kelly's grandmother said, taking a sip of her tea.

Don't agree with her!

"The chances." Kelly said looking over at me.

I was pretty sure I had a very confused look on my face but I tried not to say anything. This was embarrassing that pretty much everyone here knows about the kiss and the twins' grandmother thinks we're an item or something. God help me now.

"So what are you doing here?" Kazuha said as she looked over at me.

I couldn't also believe this was the twins' grandmother, yes they do look alike and have the same attitude but she was the best in her field, plus she helps out her daughter. Speaking of her daughter, she was standing over by the door taking a call. Yes the ever so famous, fashion designer, mother of the twins' Yuzuha. She was much prettier in person but I haven't formally met her. I am in love with her designs, their my favorite clothes to wear. The chances that I love her clothes were so high. I think I'm getting to emotional connects with this family.

"We're on break right now." I said.

"Plus Lizzy wants me to go to a real school."

Okay what the hell is Kelly's real reason for coming here? Is it for me, for Hayden or is because Lizzy is making her? Somehow I think it's all three but that's too much to ask from Kelly. I watched as Kelly talked to her Grandmother and Kazuha asked Kelly a bunch of questions.

"Sorry about that, my idiot sons wanted to ask me something." I perked my head up not from her mentioning her sons but the fact that she surprised me.

"How are you girls?" Yuzuha said as she sat down right next to me at the café style table.

I tried not to gawk at her presence as Kelly answered for the both of us.

"Good, tired but good. How are you?"

"Also good, anything the matter dear?" Yuzuha asked glancing over at me as she took a drink from her straw.

"Nope." I said quickly, hearing Kelly trying not to laugh at me. I took a sip of my drink.

"It's cute how you're obsessed with me and my sons."

I spat out my drink into my hand and my napkin, which I thankfully had on the table in front of me. If anything I wanted to kill myself or maybe just live in my new room for the rest of my life. I could hear everyone trying not laugh, though Hayden and Grandma Peirce were considerably worried about me so they were helping me out.

"Sorry about that sweetie." Yuzuha said as soon as I was done cleaning up my mess.

"It's fine." I really tried to not freak out when she said sweetie but I don't think I was doing a good job.

"So what are you going to be doing in the next couple of days?" Kazuha asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Well next week we should be going to check out Ouran." Kelly said not looking at me.

I thought we would be deciding together but no.

No.

I just get to be dragged along again. Not that I was going to be choosing the other school, it would just be nice if Kelly would let me tell her that. Though I think she knows that I would go to Ouran in the end. Whatever.

"Are you actually starting class? I heard they were setting up for their Fair." Yuzuha asked.

"We were just going to look around nothing else." Kelly dared to look over at me.

"That sounds fun." I said making Kelly give me a look.

"Yes that does." Grandma Peirce said. " Now does anyone want some cake?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading... the other re done chapters should be out soon, I still have a ton of homework that I should be doing.<p> 


	3. Finding A Prince

REDONE CHAPTER

I really don't know when the Host Club Fair is so I just guessed it was before their summer break. If I am wrong then PM me or something. I would love to know  
>Outfits on my profile.<p>

Ouran isn't mine but any OCs are!

* * *

><p>Logbook: Tuesday July 31<p>

Ouran Academy

Noon

"This looks fun." Kelly asked as we followed an assistant of someone, I wasn't paying attention when she said her name, down the halls of the school we'll be going to.

"The students are planning the Ouran Festival. It happens once a year before summer vacation, which is all of August." The assistant said as we passed by some workers carrying in boxes.

It was super busy here with students rushing around with people who looked like they were from moving companies or something. A lot of them were going over their class plans from the sound of it. I guess this was big thing here.

"I thought school festivals were only student made stuff." Kelly whispered to me, she fiddled with her tee shirt.

It was weird to see my best friend in only a tee shirt and some jeans with no heels on. She was the type to dress up going into public but I guess she wanted to play it cool today. Though looking down at my dress and heels it looked a little too much for a normal school.

"Rich school."

"Oh..."

"So…Ms. Pierce…" the assistant glancing from her clipboard to Kelly. "You are in...2-A, which is at the moment working with their clubs so I can't introduce you to their class president."

"That's fine." Kelly smiled.

"And…" She turned to look at me. "You are in 1-A which is also at the moment in their classroom so if you want to go and greet your homeroom teacher you can."

Freedom from Ms. I want to see everything! I swear Kelly is asking this nice assistant to see this and that all morning long. It was kind of boring to be walking around and I was kind of hoping to meet most of my classmates today.

"That would be nice." I mumbled loud enough for the assistant to hear.

"Here I'll give you directions."

* * *

><p><p>

Logbook: July 31

Ouran Academy - End of the North Corridor-

12:32

"Damn…"

I was very lost, though I was still in the high school part of the Academy. I tried to get directions from people but they were too busy planning. Now I was wandering down a hallway, groups of girls running past me. Thinking about it now why did the assistant stay with Kelly but not with me. I guess she thought Kelly can be a pain if left on her own.

I walk down a random hallway thinking about who was in my class. My thoughts of course went to the twins. The thought that they were in the school right now made me feel happy for some reason. I mean I have no reason what so ever to feel happy. I guess for me it was nice to have someone I somewhat know here at school besides Kelly. Plus with the modeling job I haven't had time to find friends besides Kelly so it would be nice to hang out with the twins again even though I didn't know if I could hold up a conversation with them.

"Sakura hurry, Tamaki said Hunny and Mori will be here for the festival!" I heard a girl scream as she hurried down the hall. She was wearing the ugliest yellow dress I've ever seen, though I've been seeing it all day so I guess I'm a little more used to it. Of course I had to go to this school without checking out the girl's uniform.

Wonder what they were yelling about, well since I can't find where I am I should go. One of them could give me directions.

I followed them down the opposite hallway from where I was going, they're easy to follow since there was a large amount of them. I ended up in the middle of a long hallway that led to a door that a very large amount of girls were by. I could hear them talking about a host club but I wasn't too sure.

"I wonder what's going on..." I muttered as I clutched my wallet and phone.

"I wonder where the host club is."

Wait, are they waiting for the host club? Of freaking course I had to be walking in that direction. Well better to deal with them now than later. I could hear some people walking behind me but I didn't look since I was sure that they were girls.

"Mitsukuni!"

A guy's name?

"Hunny watch out!"

I finally turned around but I guess too fast because I started to fall backwards but not before I saw them. It was very cliché moment, the slow motion fall. I could see the twins' faces change from boredom to surprise as they saw my face.

I didn't even have time to scream before somebody came to catch me. He had blond hair and from where I was position tall. His eyes were a lovely violet and he was really attractive.

"Are you okay princess?" He said as he smiled at me, his face was very close to me. .

I could only gawk as the guy put me back in upright position. He took my hand and kissed it.

God he's hot.

"Princess?"

I snapped out with the word princess and looked away from the blond guy and towards what I'm pretty sure is the Host Club. There was a tall stoic guy who didn't look like he said all that much and a smaller blond dude who was holding onto the stoic guy's leg, they looked like brothers. I could also see the Twins and all their glory. They look more attractive than they did last year.

"Hi…" I said getting shy all of a sudden.

"Mackenzie?" Kaoru said, he was the one with his red hair still intact as his mother told me.

"Yea." I said with a smile, thankfully they still know me from not seeing me for a year, though they did talk to me online sometimes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Hikaru say to me as he leaned on his brother.

My mouth couldn't open any farther as I just stared at him. I don't have anything against cursing, you could have just said that in a nicer tone.

"Hikaru?" The blond prince said as he moved from my side and towards Hikaru.

"Um… Kelly wanted to take a break so we came here." I explained as soon as I got my composer back.

"It seemed like you were stalking us…" Kaoru said with a smile, showing he was sorry for his brother.

I could see some differences between the twins. They didn't seem as identical as they seemed before. I guess the whole dying their hair thing was a split or something. I can still heard Yuzuha complaining about it last night. Kaoru was a lot more better at showing he was nice and all.

The only thing that I guess my girl hormones caught was the fact that they were both very attractive. Both the red and the brown worked for them, being that they were twins made it all the more better.

"I wasn't… though I wouldn't ask Kelly that." I said scratching my arm as I watched the little blond dude run past me.

"How do you know the twins?" I looked behind the group to see a guy in glasses that I didn't notice before.

"Through my friend Kelly, though I only met them once last year." I said as I felt someone tugging on my dress.

"Why are you kissing one of the twins in this photo?"

I really felt like I was going to faint as I saw the photo in the little boy's hand. I was really going to dig my own grave later.

"Um yes thank you for that I will be leaving now." I said it all really fast as I felt nervousness creeping up on me. I grabbed the wallet and the photo but I don't think the twins were going to let me leave.

"Why do you have a photo of that in your wallet?" I didn't look at them but I could remember the tone that he used a year ago. It Hikaru wanted to tease me again he would have to try harder than that.

"Just 'cause now let me leave." I said as I got a sudden idea.

If the host club had **that **many fans then I think this may work. I took a step back from Hikaru and Kaoru who thought they won but they have another thing coming. I didn't care if they were hot, though this next line might as well come from the heart.

"OMG HIKARU YOU ARE SO SEXY!" I screamed really loud in my most annoying girl voice towards Hikaru, who then turned into a tomato.

His face was cute but I didn't want to think about that at the moment. I started to run past the twins as I heard someone say.

"Mori grab her!"

I felt myself being picked up and flung over a guy's shoulders. I was completely frozen as I figure out what just happened. I could see us walking forward but I couldn't hear anything but girls, calmly I might add, talk to the host club and ask who the girl was.

"Sorry Ladies, the Host Club will be closed because of some problems." I saw the glasses guy say as we passed him. I could swear he was glaring at me.

* * *

><p><p>

Logbook: Tuesday July 31  
>Host ClubMusic Room 3  
>12:40<p>

Once they all put their bags away and the small blond dude got his cake that he started to sing about they finally introduced themselves.

The tall stoic dude and the small blond guy were Mori and Hunny, or at least that was their nicknames. The tall guy in glasses was Kyouya, who was still sent me quick glares at me and was sitting at a table far away from us. Apparently he was mad that I was here since they got a lot of money from this time of year or something about money.

Anyways the one who explain that to me was the blond prince, Tamaki. Both Kyouya and Tamaki were in their third year of high school while Mori and Hunny were in collage. The only thing that really surprised me was the fact that this little boy was actually 19 years old.

"Sorry I'm late,I had to call my dad." I watched as the girl/guy in the picture walk in.

"And that's my Haruhi!"

I kept my mouth from opening again as I watched Tamaki cuddle Haruhi who was trying to push him off. I guess they were going out but that didn't answer my gender question.

"Hello, who are you." Haruhi smiled at me and I knew that we would get along.

"Mackenzie, but you can call me Mac."

"You messaged us saying you hated it when people called you that." I heard Kaoru say.

I glanced over at the twins who were sitting on the couch across from us.

"Um…" I didn't know how to say politely that I only want people who I really like to call me that. I didn't want Haruhi to think I was weird that I wanted her to call me Mac first thing.

"Beside the point." Tamaki said noticing how uncomfortable I was. "I've never seen Hikaru blush that much what did you do."

I stared at Tamaki trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"I think anyone would have blushed if they were yelled that." I said regretting not thinking out my plan entirely. This was a school where girl grew up to be polite woman not screaming fan girls. God that must have been weird from me to yell.

"Point proven." Tamaki noted.

"I wasn't blushing that much." I heard Hikaru say as he glared at me.

"Yea you were." Kaoru said to his brother.

I laughed from the fact his brother called him out. Hikaru didn't look like he wanted to be here anymore.

"Sorry about yelling before." I said looking him in the eyes.

"It's fine, you just embarrassed yourself anyway." Hikaru said as my phone went off.

I sent him a quick glare before attending to my phone. It was Kelly calling.

"Kelly." I said looking at the twins.

"Okay so I don't know if this was you but everyone is pretty much freaking out about Mori, a guy in the Host Club, carrying in some tall beautiful model girl in their host club."

"That should be me." I said laughing as I turned away from the host club and looked around to notice that there were a lot of pink couches and some dark wood tables and chairs. It was pretty plain in here but I liked it.

"I'm coming to the Host Club to save you my princess." Kelly screamed in the phone, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well I guess Kelly's coming." I laughed looking at the now annoyed twins who were now standing up.

"She's bound to come sometime." Hikaru nudge Kaoru as they walked over to me. "Let's go."

Hikaru grabbed the hand that wasn't holding my phone, my right hand, and pulled me towards the door. They weren't going to throw me out right, I mean I would get it since I caused them some trouble but…

"Where are you taking her?" I heard Tamaki yell.

"We need to talk to her about something so we're going to meet our friend Kelly halfway." Kaoru said.

I take that back I rather be thrown out.

* * *

><p><p>

Logbook: Tuesday July 31  
>12:48<p>

"Did Kelly drag you here?"

"Well we were supposed to be going on a tour of the school-"

"I think Hikaru meant to Japan."

"Oh, kind of." I said

"Sounds like her."

We walked silently down the hallways for a few footsteps before I got a thought.

"I can't believe I never asked this before." I muttered getting the attention of the two boys. "How do you know Kelly?"

"Oh, our mothers are friends and she took interest in us." Kaoru answered.

"Sounds like her." I mocked Hikaru in his tone.

"Funny." Hikaru squeezed my hand with his.

"Can you let go." I asked.

"You blushed from a sudden touch and now you're all like." Hikaru stopped walking in said in a monotone voice. "Can you let me go?"

I giggled at his stupid joke as I heard my best friend run down the halls saying.

"UNHAND HER YOU BEAST."

One, thank god we were the only ones in this hallway. Two, what going on in her mind sometimes?

"Okay so scratch what I said, she's gotten crazier." Hikaru laughed as he stood in front of me, still not letting go of me. Our hands were pressed up against his back, for some reason I was blushing.

"Are you challenging me Hikaru?" Kelly sounded like a strict mom who was dealing with her rebellious child.

"No I just didn't want you to run into her at the speed you were going." I heard Hikaru say.

"Whatever, Mac?" I heard Kelly say as I moved around Hikaru to look at Kelly. "Grandma wants us home for lunch.

"Alright." I said, Hikaru and I let go at the same time.

"Bye devils, you better actually text me!" Kelly said as she walked down the hall.

"Bye crazy." They both said this. "Bye Mac"

"By sexy beasts." I said without thinking again.

I didn't see the blush but from fact Hikaru turned around quickly and ran away meant that I got him again.

"Bye." Kaoru laughed before he ran over to his brother, I could see he was teasing him.

"That was fun…" I said.

* * *

><p><p>

I actually love this version more. I want to make Kelly seem crazier than I made her in the other chapters but she is always joking if you can't tell.


	4. Almost

First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story or Fav/follow. It means a lot to me that there are people who like this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write on the plane ride back from Washington DC.

* * *

><p>Logbook: August 6 -Week after Chapter 3-<p>

Kitchen of the Pierce's Residence.

8:49AM

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing up crazy?" I heard Kelly slump in, half asleep.<p>

I would love to ask her the same thing. After we came home from the school, after Kelly made sure the twins didn't do anything to me, we had a marathon of Disney movies until about six in the morning. Kelly really loves Disney Movies as much as she loves to bake. So why am I up? Well… I am about to leave my dear friend to go to visit one of my favorite fashion designer's home since she was begging me too over the phone to help her with her new Winter Fashion Line or something like that. I guess fashion designers need to prepare early or something.

"Going to the Hitachiin's mansion." I said, perfectly knowing that Kelly would be somewhat confused.

"Why…are…you…doing…that." She just fell to the cold ground.

I just stared at her until I heard soft snores coming from my best friend's body. I rolled my eyes and giggled as I stepped over her and out the kitchen door. I love her to death but if I wanted to get there on time I would have to hurry, so no dragging her off to our room. Plus I was pretty sure Hayden would come in here soon so he can help her.

I grabbed my shoes off the front entrance and put them on. There was a slight reflection on the glass door, I can see my reflection staring back at me. I was wearing a loose fitting black shirt with denim shorts. My brown hair is down at the moment but I saw the news, today of course had to be one of the hottest day of the year or something like that. I looked through my bag that I brought with me and saw some hair ties that I, thankfully, put in there months before. So I can put my hair up in the car- I mean limo. We really didn't have limos when traveling from the hotel to the airport or to photo shoot locations or to just any tourist places if we had time since I wasn't used to all the noble like style ways of travel yet. Kelly always made sure to make me feel bad for walking everywhere.

Opening the door swiftly I felt a breeze of hot air that greeted the inside of the air conditioned house. If it was this hot this early I wasn't looking forward to later on.

Logbook: August 6

Hitachiin Residence

9:30AM

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the limo onto the gravely parking lot. As I walked towards the house and up the gigantic front steps, I couldn't help but have my mouth hanging open from my amazement. It was defiantly something I pictured this family living in. I wonder what it looked like from the inside. As I managed to get up the steps without getting that much sweaty from the heat; I noticed that the door was already open with two interesting maids standing there.<p>

"Hello, you must be Mackenzie." A maid greeted me. She had a twin right next to her.

Twins?

"Yeah… here to see…"

"Right this way." They both ignored me and led me inside the house.

Logbook: August 6

Hitachiin Residence -Yuzuha Hitachiin Closet-

9:39AM

* * *

><p>"She'll be here soon, please wait here." The twin maids left, leaving me overlooking the small room that had a huge curtain on the opposite side of the door leading into here. I'm guessing the clothes were on this side but I had a bigger problem.<p>

"I just had to have that extra drink in the limo." I said to myself as I walked out of the room ignoring the twin maids' rules.

The hallway showed no sign of life, though it makes sense because the maid explained that this was the floor where the twins' bedroom was. Even though they didn't say exactly if they were here or not, I was pretty sure they would have made an appearance if they were here.

I made sure my bag was attached to my body and then went around the hallway opening doors, trying to find a bathroom. It wasn't hard since there weren't that many doors in this hallway but the twins' bedrooms are in this hallway so I need to be careful. Especially since I didn't know if they were here or not. Upon opening one of the rooms I saw that it was in fact a bedroom, a messy one at that. Forgetting my bathroom problem I stepped inside the room.

This is really a bad idea…

As my curiosity got the better of me. I carefully stepped around the piles of clothes on the ground and tried not to groan from the stalks of plates on the ground. They pay for maids yet this place is a mess, better yet who ever lives in here should pick up. I moved around the bed not paying attention to the fact some was in it, and went over to the pile of DVD's on the TV stand. It was obvious that one of the twins would have a TV in his room, both Kelly and I have one in our room.

I looked through to see mostly horror movies, to my dismay, and a bunch of superhero or action type movies. I smile as I realized that I've seen most of these and I love about half of them. Looking through the pile I saw that there were a few video games in the mix. I set them down and I felt strange for a moment as I figured out that I had to**_ go_** now. I looked moved back to the door but not before seeing another door, curious I opened it to see a bathroom. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I was going to open the door but I heard something else.

"Hikaru are you up?"

I froze in my tracks as I heard someone, I think it was Kaoru from his voice and he called out for his brother, move closer to the door. I panicked and looked around until I saw that the bathtub/shower had a non-see through curtain so I made my way over to it and hid myself in the shower tub. I heard the door open as soon as I saw the curtain stop moving, making me very happy. After a moment I could hear Kaoru mutter something as he closed the door.

…

Of course those two are here, why didn't I freaking check the bed when I went deeper into the bedroom? Besides what was up with Kaoru. 'Oh I guess the freaking toilet flushed itself or something' was most likely what he was thinking. That's beside the point though.

How am I going to get out of this freaking situation? I couldn't get out of the bathroom because then they would see me so I guess I had to wait even though that wasn't a very good option either. I could hear someone talking outside but it was muffled.

Finally after about 197 seconds, yes I counted, the bathroom door opened so I could hear that both of the twins were in the same room.

"So wait Mac is here, at the house?" I heard Hikaru, though it might be Kaoru.

"That's what the maid just told me, apparently mom invited her over." That was defiantly Kaoru who said that because if I remember correctly his voice is higher than his brother's.

"Milord would love to hang out with her since she got you to blush yesterday." Kaoru said again as they left the bathroom.

Was it that big of a deal that I made him blush? I mean if I said that to anyone else I'm pretty sure they would blush too. Though I could be wrong, like Kelly always thinks I am. Though I should point out that she always thinks she's right when she's wrong. At least that's what Lizzy says all of the time.

"Give it a rest." Hikaru said sounding a bit mad.

"Then why were you saying her name in your sleep."

That made me blush.

"I did not Kaoru, why would I?"

And that one stung in the heart a little. Though it does make sense, I didn't talk to them that much but I think after the kiss he would, somewhat, like me. Though that might be the countless romance novels I read.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Kaoru joked as I heard them both move back in the bathroom, my heart beat racing a bit more. "Plus she is pleasing to the eyes."

If my heart didn't stop over the thrill of hiding in the tub then that would have done it. I could see the blush forming on my face on the reflection of the silver bathtub handles.

"When is Milord coming over?" Hikaru ignore his brother and I heard something hit the ground lightly.

"In an hour I think, did you work out recently?" I heard Kaoru say.

Huh?

"From the amount of swimming we do."

Why did that sound so wrong? I heard something else hit the floor. Wait a minute… is he...

"That's true, now go and take a shower."

"Alright."

He's taking a what! My heart pounded in my chest, faster than before, as I heard someone coming closer. What am I supposed to do? Panicking I turned my head in every direction as I tried to figure out what to do. I could feel my fingernails dig into my palms.

I felt the curtain move as I dug my own grave. But what I saw was only an arm turning on the shower head, meaning I was getting soaked. I tried not to scream loudly as the ice cold water hit my skin, it slowly turned into hot water as I slowly got up.

"Can you go and get me some clothes Kaoru-"

The curtain was about to open as I heard myself scream.

"DON'T OPEN IT!"

The whole room froze even though the water, which was still hitting me, was dangerously hot. Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds but I heard feet slapping the ground, which was a marble hard floor or whatever.

"Mac?" I heard Kaoru say in a very confused voice as I heard someone zip up their pants.

I was somewhat shocked from the fact Kaoru or maybe both of them, knew my voice. It made me feel special or something, I need to get more friends or something if I'm getting all emotional in this situation.

At that moment I figured out that if I stayed quiet I would have seen Hikaru naked. I'm somewhere between 'eww' and 'damn it all'. All I know for sure is that if Kelly found out she would kill me for **not** staying quiet. So this isn't something I was going to tell her or pretty much anyone else.

"Yes." I said.

"What are you doing in my bath room?" Hikaru said, annoyance was very apparent in his voice.

"Well…" I said as I saw the curtain opening.

There before me were the twins who looked equally confused but Hikaru, shirtless, had a glint of death in his eyes. If I have to die here and now, at least I've already seen all the Disney movies. Maybe Kelly could find a way to bring me back?

She probably would.

Logbook: August 6

Hitachiin Residence

9:58AM

* * *

><p><p>

After explaining what happened in the shower because their asses and wouldn't let me dry off or give me new clothes on. It was freezing as Hikaru turned the water off so the air conditioner got to me. They also didn't tell me that they would see my blue bra through my shirt. Never wear a white bra with a thin black shirt.

They finally got me some change of clothes. So now I was sitting on Hikaru's bed in his shirt and some basketball shorts he gave me. The shorts were a little too big for me so I was trying not to move. Thankfully though they let me stay in my underwear which wasn't soaked that much. My hair was dry thanks to Hikaru's high powered hair dryer. Don't ask me why a guy has a hair dryer, though with Hikaru's hair it probably need some kind of hair dryer to make it look that perfect.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kaoru asked as he sat next to me, Hikaru was taking a shower.

"All of it after you opened the door to the bathroom, it wasn't that bad." Telling the truth in this kind of situation was the only way to go.

"I was just-"

"Teasing him I know." I smiled.

He looked at me for a minute before I heard a phone ring, it was coming from Kaoru's butt.

"Hello?" Kaoru answered his phone.

I watched him stand up and talk to Tamaki, his voice is recognizable even through the phone. Kaoru wore some basketball tank top and swim shorts on, similar to what I was wearing. It was pretty cold inside the house, trust me I know, so I guess they were going out to the pool I guess. Then why is Hikaru taking a shower? I guess he smelled pretty bad or something. I fell back on the bed still pretty tired from my all-nighter and from what just happened. I turned my head over to the pillows feeling myself being pulled to sleep that I didn't hear Kaoru hang up and staring at me. The bed was very warm contrast to the rest of the room.

I didn't really notice but the shower did stop and after a few moments Hikaru did emerge from the bathroom, in his clothes, hair still a wet but mostly towel dried. He saw me sleeping on his bed and raced over to me. Kaoru stood back to watch this whole thing go down.

"Up!" I felt myself being rolled over to the other side of the bed which made me sit up and since Hikaru pushed me so far I was on the edge of the bed as I then fell to the floor.

"OW!"

"Then don't cozy up on my bed perv."

I sat up on the floor and glared at Hikaru who was on the bed, dressed similar to Kaoru, glaring playfully back at me. Feeling challenged I stood up and rolled back down on Hikaru's bed.

"I got no sleep last night." I closed my eyes as I felt someone get on the other side of me on Hikaru's bed.

I swear if they do anything I won't hang out with them again, even though I knew that was a lie since they, besides Kelly, are my only friends here so far. Though Ouran is a big school so maybe I can just make new friends.

"Don't care." Was the last thing I heard as I felt my ears getting plugged from the twins?

How old are they!

"EW~!"

I smacked them away and stood on his bed trying to clean off the spit from my ears with the sleeve of Hikaru's shirt.

"Are you 12?" I screamed asked as I was freaking out. I could see the twins glance at each other while I lowered my sleeve since I got the spit out. I would have to clean them out later on.

"She's weird."

I eyed Kaoru.

"Who would sneak into a guy's room to find the bathroom?"

I eyed Hikaru.

"And who would have a picture of a kiss that she didn't like?" They both said smirking at me as they tripped me forward onto the fluffy bed between them.

"You two are so not cute" I said this in English into the pillow that my face met as I fell.

"What was that?" Hikaru said as I felt him trace his finger up and down my back as I looked over at him to see he was laying on his side. I'm assuming that Kaoru was in the same position since they are the same at everything.

"How about we just hang out in here for the rest of the day since it's pretty hot out anyway." I felt someone touch the back of my thigh, dangerously close to my butt.

I suddenly sat up and saw that it was Kaoru who did that. I could feel my face getting hot. It was very, very weird for a boy- or even anyone to touch me there. If it was Kelly I wouldn't be so surprised but I still don't like people touching that close to my butt.

"Don't touch me there!" I yelled at them as I moved so my back was against the headboard.

"I thought you would have experience with guys?"

"I do mostly girly photo shoots." I said. "Plus I have a lot of work so I don't have any boyfriends or anything." I muttered that part.

"Really now?" Hikaru said sitting up on his butt.

"Don't even tease me." I said looking around to see if I could get out of this situation.

But I don't think that would be a problem.

"Hikaru? Is Mac in there?" I heard someone say from outside of the room.

Help has arrived, thank you Momma Hitachiin for saving my ass from your teasing twins. Not that it was so bad I just feel uncomfortable at the moment.

"Help." I was trying to scream as Hikaru covered my mouth with his hand and gave me a sexy look. His eyes held mine as I tried not to lick his hand like I automatically do when Kelly does this. Yes I realize how weird that it.

I melted, my freaking weakness of hot guys plus close contact, as I heard Hikaru say.

"She's hanging with us today."

Okay a mom should come in here on that, it's a bedroom with a bunch of guys. But oh no.

"Mac we should hang out later."

"Okay!" I heard Kaoru mock my voice, poorly by the way.

"Great!"

How can she not know that was her own son who said that! I felt Hikaru's hand leave my mouth and he pulled me up from the bed by grabbing my arm. I could feel my mouth hanging open from the fact that their mom just left me here. What mother would do that! Let's just say I will never, never, be that kind of a mom.

Kelly might though, god bless her kids.

I heard a similar buzzing as I noticed that it was Kaoru's phone again.

"Hello?" Kaoru said looking at me now.

"Now?" Kaoru looked away and moved off the bed over to the window. He opened the curtains letting in the sunshine, showing how messy Hikaru was.

"Kelly's not even this messy." I muttered.

"Thanks." Hikaru said in a monotone voice.

I gave him a look as Kaoru hung up with whoever he was talking to, I think it was Tamaki since they mentioned him coming over earlier. Kaoru flopped onto the bed and whispered something to Hikaru who then looked over at me.

"Now let's undress you." He gave me a hopefully look up and down my body.

Oh hell no. I was kind of hoping that the first guy who was going to undress me would be the guy I've been in love with for a while or something.

I need to put down the romance novels sometimes.

Logbook: August 6

Hitachiin Residence-Outdoor Garden-

10:38AM

* * *

><p>Kicking my feet in the water was fun, not the whole Twins trying to change me into a bathing suit. That just horrified me, even though it was two hot guys who were doing this. But it was because it was the twins I didn't want them to do it. In the end they sent me off in Hikaru's closet with a bathing suit they had their mom get them. Again she didn't try to help me.<p>

"Are you okay?" I heard Haruhi, who is actually a girl, say as she swam up to me. I felt weird that _now_ I would find out that she was girl.

"Tired that's all." I smiled at Haruhi.

"Get away from the pervert Haruhi!" I heard the twins say from inside the pool.

Yes a pool. In the middle of their indoor garden of which held a small sculptures and a bunch of different flowers and trees. It was very beautiful and super nice in her. Hot but not muggy but not very dry. Oh I love the rich!

"I'm not a perv!" I yelled back at them.

Sometimes.

"Yes you are!" They sang before they went under water.

"They are so not cute." I complained as I watched Haruhi being pulled away from Tamaki who wanted to dive off the diving board.

"How about you come in Zie-Chan?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by the cute Hunny who was now sitting on the edge of the pool with me, but he was actually getting ready to get in.

He was so cute how he called me Zie-Chan instead of Mac-Chan like the twins wanted to do before. It sounded like the Big Mac burger from McDonalds. Ha… no thank you.

"Maybe later." I smiled as he left me at that, not wanting to push me more. I saw Mori follow in suit as he gave me a small, and I do mean small, smile.

I don't have a problem with water or anything, I just don't want to be here. I was pretty tired and I didn't have anything in common with them at all. I mean what am I supposed to say to them? With the twins maybe video games but I don't play that much and I pretty much suck at them. At times like this I wish Kelly was here, she could talk to anyone without it getting awkward. Why did I have to be so awkward! I felt a splash of water that made me snap out of my small pity party.

"You make funny faces when you're thinking, did you know that?" Hikaru said as he stared at me from inside the pool.

That surprised me but I'm more embarrassed by the fact I was making faces again. Kelly says I do it when I'm in deep thought. I guess she's right about that.

"I've been told." I turned away from him to hide my blush.

"Anyways, want to come in now?" Hikaru said swimming over to where I was looking, I looked the other way.

"Later."

"Now."

"Later!"

"Now!"

I looked over at Hikaru to see him reaching for my hand. For some reason I let him grab my hand, not thinking that he would do anything. I felt my face heat up as Hikaru grabbed my hand but I went completely pale as he tugged hard on my hand.

I felt myself fly into the pool but at the last second Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. I went a million degrees in the facial area. I was pretty sure my heart actually stopped. Why must I be such a girly teenager?

"Gotcha Ya." He smirked as I just held my stare.

Why must the only people I know in Japan so far be very attractive? Why!

As soon as he let me go I swam away from him and the others, which was hard since they all were staring at us and were all around the pool. Once I found a spot from myself I went under the surface.

Once I got to the bottom I had a silent freak out. My heart was still racing and the heat from where he touched me was still there as I danced around under water. But after a couple of seconds of dancing I surfaced to see that the Host Club was giving me some space and they didn't see what I was doing. Thankfully the twins, Hikaru, didn't see either or I might just drown myself right here and now.

I swam over to where Hikaru still was but now Kaoru has joined him. They both stared at me as I swam closer to them. I think I humored them enough, now I can just go home before they make me admit that I don't know how to talk to people who I don't have anything in common with.

What a minute…

"What's up?" Kaoru said looking over at me.

What about those movies, I can't talk to them about the horror ones since I havn't watched or will them. I have watched the superhero type movies. I wonder….

"So, have you guys have seen the Avengers right?" I said happy that I might have found something to talk about

They both looked at each other, not expecting me to say that.

"Of course."

I did a mini freak out in my head as I tried to calmly ask.

"As I thought, who was your favorite character?"

* * *

><p><p>

SOOOOO  
>I changed up this chapter a lot from what it was originally, making me very happy. Hope I'm not being a big burden on anyone with me changing up a lot of things in the story. -.-<p>

Also for the past weekend I've been in Washington DC so that is why i haven't posted a new chapter/redo yet. Sorry about the wait.


	5. Sleepless Nights

Hey! hope the title isn't to... *blushes*

Thanks to those who reviewed on the story. It means a lot to me. *throws you some cake*

Also thanks to those who followed and favorite this story! *bows*

Anyway onto the story…

Ouran doesn't belong to me but I would love it if the twins belonged to me. I do own Mackenzie and Kelly.

* * *

><p>Logbook: Aug 7th<br>Bedroom of Kelly and Mac  
>4:18AM<p>

I wonder if I could pull that off. I mean if she somewhat pull it off I could too. She has the same hourglass body type too, but I have bigger breasts than her. I think its a curse more than a blessing since I can play any sports, not that I was good to begin with. Anyways I think that color would look better on me than it does with her red hair. I mean red with red. Sometimes it works but not this time.

"So they didn't do anything to you?"'

"Again no." I sighed as I flipped the page on my magazine to look at another dress worn by the same model, though this one looked better on her. The black dress with a puffy skirt looks amazing on her. I just wish I could tell her in person but she's a picture in a magazine.

"You guys just swam around?"

"And talked about movies." I said looking at Kelly who was hanging off my bed like a bat on a tree. "I finally have something in common with them.

I guess this wasn't that big deal to Kelly but she can at least understand that this is big for me. I never had talked to guys for longer than a minute because, according to Kelly, I act way to girly. Though sometimes I did meet some guys who kept the conversation going. Then again I don't think its just with guys... i'm pretty sure with anyone I have a hard time of keeping up the conversation.

"You can go on and on forever about romance books though." Kelly said sitting up.

"If only the read them, if only." I said setting my magazine down.

Tonight, again, we were pulling an all nighter but by this time we were almost about to pass out. We always go from dancing to music to watching movies to talking about life or anything. It's the same every night unless someone else is there. Like Lizzy who makes us go to sleep at ten pm, which is to early for us.

"But then again you saw them in all their shirtless glory so..."

"Haruhi said she's seen some of our pictures in her friend's magazines." I said quickly.

She was asking too much about the twins and I was pretty sure me and my big mouth will have to tell her about the whole me in the bathroom moment. Not that I would call it the bathroom moment to her face, she would take it the wrong way. Not that I blame her since if she called it the bathroom moment then I would also think like that.

"Really… Haruhi?"

"She's actually pretty chill once you get to know her." Kelly wasn't too nice to down to earth girls like Haruhi "Besides it's a break from you."

I set my magazine down by my bedside table since I was pretty sure that Kelly wouldn't let me enjoy reading it. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was almost time to call my parents. They loved for me to call them at noon, their time. Not mine.

That was pretty mean of them but their my parents so I would do it for them.

"Watch it, I can kick you out of this room right now and make your ass sleep in the freezing kitchen floor." She said glaring at me, she still hasn't forgiven me for leaving her on the ground.

I shot her a look before getting off my bed and walking to the closet where my laptop was resting on top of the drawers. The silver Mac baby that was mine. I retrieved it and walked back over to my bed.

"Gonna call your folks?"

"Yea… it's about noon over there anyways." I say glancing at the clock again.

"Can I say hi?" Kelly said I could see her tilt her head towards me out the corner of my eye.

"Duh, my mom considers you her long lost daughter anyway." Include sigh here.

Thanks to Kelly my mom is mostly off my back about not having a boyfriend or acting like a boy crazy teenager. I was boy crazy in my mind just not being much interested in actually trying to get a guy. Plus my modeling jobs and homeschooling kept me busy.

Not that I'm against getting one… I guess you can say I'm just lazy about it.

"Interesting as mine think of you as their beacon of hope for me." Kelly said sitting next to me as I opened Skype. "I still don't understand why they think that you can control the beast that is me."

"Can you get me some water?"

"You have two legs?"

"Please." I put on my puppy dog eyes that I perfected over the past year.

Kelly's parents love that for some godly reason my puppy dog face works on her like a charm. I tried see if her brother or Lizzy could do it but they failed. Only I can tame the beast that is my best friend.

"Pissass." Kelly muttered as she got up and out of the room.

"Thanks Darling." I said trying to mock her.

I didn't hear her respond but I did hear the famous Skype sound as I looked back at my mac screen to see my mom was calling me. I quickly clicked accept.

"MACKY!"

"Mom, again with the nickname?" I whined looking at my mom, she hasn't changed that much. But she did get a pixie cut that looks pretty much adorable on her. For a mom.

"Don't be mean to your mother Mackenzie." My dad said getting into the camera's view. He still had his nerd type haircut and the sweater vests but it's what makes my dad so I'm not mad about it.

I'm glad that even though I'm starting to become a top teen model, or aspiring to, that those two haven't changed. But I have to say my dad has become happier since he got his company up and running, thanks to me. He felt bad for taking my money but I told him that it was because I became a partner in his company or something business term that Lizzy told me. Plus with his company up and going he would have a little bit more time at home, which is great for Jacob who won't have me there all the time.

"Hey dad, did my twins finally mange to stay awake this time?" My parents told me the tales of my two younger siblings trying to force themselves to stay awake long enough to talk to me. I usually called during their nap time and for some reason they always manage to stay awake right up until I call or my parents call me. Though I do talk to them time to time to make sure they remember me as their older sister, even though Anna is still not fond of me.

"Nope, are you still coming home for Halloween?"

"Um… I don't think so. But I plan to come back during Thanksgiving and Christmas." I said smiling

* * *

><p>Logbook: Aug 7th<br>Bedroom of Kelly and Mac  
>5:06 AM<p>

Kelly apologize for dragging me along around the end of the call, which was weird since we've been chatting for an hour with them. My mom said that it was good for me to indulge myself in the cultures of the world. My dad was a little harder to please since he was sure I would be able to come home sooner than Thanksgiving but since I now have to attend a real school it would be impossible.

"So what now?" Kelly asked as she clicked out of Skype for me. She then went on the internet to check her twitter likes she sometimes did before going to bed.

"I don't know…"

"….Wanna call the twins and see if they want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Uh… I just hung out with them."

"Yea but I was their friend first and I haven't seen them at all besides that one minute conversation. I do have to admit they are pretty attractive." Kelly said looking at the screen dream like.

I looked from Kelly to the screen of my precious mac laptop to see that she wasn't going to her twitter but the Host Club page. They still had the slideshow of pictures but they updated the pictures. There, standing in all their glory, was the twins who were in their swim shorts. I remember that Kyoya took pictures of all the host club for their daily blog or something. They of course left me out because the customers would be confused I guess.

"Do I know…" I muttered.

"Lucky you, getting to see them in their swimsuits in person."

"Too bad I was focused on trying to converse with them instead of checking them out." I laughed as I took my laptop from Kelly and watched it go to a photo of Mori and Hunny who were swimming.

"I still don't get what's so hard about holding up a conversation with someone?" Kelly muttered but I decided to ignore her since I was pretty tired to argue with her.

"Let's go to bed." I said clicking on the Netflix tab, I can't fall asleep without watching something.

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow I'm going to contact the twins to see if they want to hang."

"You've known the twins for a really long time?"

"Yea but I talk to everyone in the club online since I want to know more about the twins." I shot my head over to Kelly who was stripping down to her pjs at the moment. "That was a year ago."

"And they call me a stalker…" I looked back down to my laptop.

"Besides the Host Club is fun to hang out with." Kelly said, using her 'I want you to have fun too' voice.

I didn't answer her as she got onto her own bed, it had an annoying squeak when you go on and off of it. It wasn't that I had something against the twins or even the Host Club, who after today I knew was almost always with the twins, they were just so energetic. I was too tired to deal with both the Host Club and Kelly.

Clicking on a random movie I turned to my side and watched the opening as I felt my eyes slowly close.

* * *

><p>Short little chapter. I felt like something was off about it...<p>

The next chapter should come up today or tommorrow. I got a sweet idea for the next chapter that I personally love.

Go check out my profile for the outfits of this story and this chapter.


	6. Waking Up To A Bunny

HEY!  
>So after fixing my mom breakfast and forcing myself to get off of Tumblr and way from manga, I finally got to editing this chapter. Hope you love it.<p>

**Comment(s)  
><strong>To Hikaru Grim: That's really freaky omg... I really hope her middle name isn't Penelope.  
>To glitzysaint: Thanks for calling it perfect, that means A LOT to me.<br>To Weirdness'P: Thanks dude :D  
>Zstar1: THANK YOU! the amount of pleases made me actually write this chapter<p>

Songs used: Drawing the Line from Royal Pirates and the pop song I used is 'Give Me Your Hand' by Ready Set Go but you can use any pop song like that.

I do not own anything Ouran, Disney or any music meantioned. I do own Mackenzie and Kelly.

* * *

><p>Logbook:Aug 7th<br>Bedroom of Kelly and Mac  
>Noon<p>

I woke up to a pink bunny in my face and Royal Pirates blasting throughout the house.

"AH!"

I screamed and rolled over to the other side of my bed only too almost meet the floor. I was thankfully caught by someone but I was scared by their sudden appearance that I then rolled back to the other side of the bed and after dodging the pink bunny and its owner, I fell onto the floor.

Oh and right on my face.

"OW!"

I got up quickly and turned around to face whoever woke me up. I quickly recognized two of the host club members, Mori and Hunny. They both looked surprised, well Hunny did Mori just had a blank expression but his eyes were wider than usual.

"What's going on in here!?" I heard a familiar excited voice ring out as I looked over at the door to see Tamaki standing there.

What

Is

Going

On

I, still on the floor, opened my mouth to ask what was going on but once I saw Kelly who was behind Tamaki I figured she was the cause of the Host Members in our bedroom. My mouth now hanged open as I watched Tamaki walk towards me, Kelly skipped away without a care in the world.

"Princess, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Zei-chan." I heard Hunny say as I heard little sniffles coming from them.

I turned to Hunny and was going to pat him on the head but I heard someone say.

"What is going on?"

Looking past Tamaki again I saw the twins standing there, trying not to laugh. I sat there frozen in the middle of the room, Tamaki attempting to talk to me.

There were three things I knew for sure.

One, thank the gods I left my bra on last night because I was too lazy to take it off last night.

Two, what the hell is going on. Better yet, why would Kelly invite them **over**? She could have gone over to one of their houses.

Three-I'm going to kill my best friend.

I quickly got up quickly, which scared everyone in the room. The song changed to some pop song as I screamed.

"KELLY PENELOPE PEIRCE!"

Running past the twins and down the hall I found her talking to Haruhi. I slid to a stop a couple of feet away from her as I saw the fear in her eyes. Facing me I could see that she was backing away slowly.

"Didn't we have a rule?" I yelled as I ran after Kelly who was now screaming.

"GOD HELP ME!"

Logbook:Aug 7th  
>Kitchen<br>12:35PM

After the Host Club got me to calm down and after we found Kelly hiding in the bathroom, we finally sat down for lunch or breakfast for me. I was still pretty pissed at Kelly for letting them inside the house while I was sleeping. I really hate it when she does this.

Also yes I am implying that she's done this before. She did it a couple of times when we shared hotel rooms. It was always the boys that she modeled with in that country, plus they had to speak English. Though of course she never done anything besides second base with a guy.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Kelly said trying to make eye contact with me.

"How about a movie?" Kaoru said looking outside to see that it was raining.

I hate the rain, not because I love the sun but because it reminded me of thunderstorms. I love thunderstorms so much. I would always look forward to see the weather reports each week when I was younger to see if there would be any.

"That sounds like a plan." Kyoya said.

Now to me it seemed like Kyoya was the type to just sit there and watch movies but I only knew them for about a day or two. As I took a bite of my waffles my brain quickly went through different movies to watch, though I knew what Kelly would say.

"Wanna watch some Disney movies?" Kelly said getting excited.

Knew it.

"Sure!" Tamaki said also getting excited.

Tamaki did seem like the type to watch Disney. I watched him take a bite of his cake as Kelly tried to come up with different Disney movies.

I looked away from Tamaki and looked around the table. Everyone was eating sandwiches or cake. I was eating waffles and two slices of cake. Hey a model can eat when she's on a hiatus. Though thinking about it now Lizzy did want us to do a couple of jobs around Japan.

Going around the table clock wise the seating arrangement was Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, Tamaki, Kelly, Hikaru, Kaoru and finally Haruhi who was on my left. The table was also a rectangle so I ended up sitting across the twins, who have been kicking me in the ankle since we've sat down.

"Stop it." I muttered again, not in the mood to take the teasing.

I'm a morning person, but the way I woke up today is going to leave me in a mean mood. Plus I was still in my pjs. It was slightly embarrassing. I might also be embarrassed from my violent chase of my best friend that wasn't like me. I'm not usually mad at people like that but letting the Host Club in our room was the final straw.

"I'm going to go and change." I said standing up before glaring at the twins.

"I'll go with you." Haruhi said as she got up, I think she wanted some quiet time.

Walking out of the kitchen, Tamaki yelling at us, as I tried to hide my smile. It was nice to make a new friend. Though I guess if I tried hard enough I could be friendlier with the Host Club this morning. I would just have to forget this morning.

"I hope there isn't a thunderstorm." I heard Haruhi say as we walked down the hallway.

"Why not?" I said looking over at her like she was crazy. "Thunderstorms are the- worst."

The look on her face made me say it was the worst. She smiled when I said 'worst', she knew I was going to say the best.

"It's fine." Haruhi said as we arrived outside of the bedroom, it was a short walk from the kitchen which both Kelly and I were completely fine with.

We walked into the bedroom and I made a beeline for the closet where I saw my laptop sitting on the dresser. I knew Kelly did that for me, which was nice of her. I'm still not going to completely forgive her…

Wait..

Was this punishment for leaving her on the floor… no… she's not that evil.

Then again…

"You can sit on my bed, it's the ice blue one." I said not looking behind me, I tried not to think about my suspicions about Kelly's revenge. I picked out a knit grey sweater and some dark washed jean shorts since it was still pretty cold in here but hot enough not wear pants.

I quickly stripped and put on my new clothes, Haruhi covered her eyes for me when I changed my underwear. From the four years of changing for physically education in the locker room at my old school I was fine with only girls being able to see me change from my clothes to my P.E. uniform, provided they didn't see me in the nude. That sounds a little weird to think though.

"Alright, lets go see what Kelly picked out."

Logbook:Aug 7th  
>Living Room Kelly's makeshift Movie room  
>3:28PM<p>

Sitting next to the twins was a bad idea, though it was better than them sitting next to Kelly who wouldn't put up with anyone teasing her. But with me they loved to tease me more since I couldn't help but get embarrassed and I wasn't the best of talking back to the twins. I am to Kelly since I knew her well enough but to the twins or to any of the Host Club members, I just couldn't. Though the twins were the only ones who were somewhat mean to me so why should I talk back the rest of them?

We were all sitting by the TV in the living room both Kelly and I loved. It had the hugest TV and stereo system plus there were black out curtains to make it better, aka no glare. Everyone but the twins and I were sitting on the blankets that Kelly placed on the floor, Kyoya snagged the only other chair in this room. At first Kelly and the twins snagged the couch and I was on the floor resting my back on Kelly's leg but they were teasing her to much so we switched. Again, not any better but we were silent for the most part.

"Who would just walk into an abandoned castle like that?" We were currently watching Beauty and the Beast, my favorite movie. Even though the Beast does lock her up and forces her to live there I can't help but fall in love with their love story.

"She's trying to get her dad back." I whispered back to Hikaru, my head turning to lessen the noise but my eyes never left the screen.

"I know that but-"

"You two can flirt later!" Kelly whispered yelled from below us.

I would have glared at her if I wasn't frozen in my seat. I could feel my whole body tense up. She could hear us not flirting. Besides why would she use the word flirting? It sounded more like arguing.

"Hai Hai." Hikaru said not fazed by her comment.

I don't get guys sometimes. Blushing over me calling him a sexy beast but not caring over a comment like that.

I focused again on the movie.

It came up to Gaston's musical number, the one in the bar. I was slightly reminded of Tamaki as I watched this. I mean he wasn't mean or rude like Gaston. He's just… so full of himself like Gaston is, but Tamaki has a friendlier demeanor. Gaston does remind me of Hikaru though.

"I remind you of him?"

I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts and I looked around me to see that I just spoke what I just thought. I known that I was now pale and I could feel myself becoming very tense. Tamaki was staring at me with a sad expression. I looked over at Hikaru to see that I didn't say that he remind me of him.

Now I just had to figure out what to say to Tamaki since my mind is blank. I could feel my heart starting to race as the dryness of my neck increased. My hands were also slightly shaking but that was the only part of my body that wasn't frozen. I then found the words to say.

"Uh… you two are- just so- popular if anything he is more like Hikaru."

The whole room froze as I looked over at Hikaru to see his mouth drop.

"Wow, look at that c-c-chest full of hair." I said looking back at the movie.

"Yea…" I heard Kelly, the bestest friend in the world, say.

Logbook:Aug 7th  
>Makeshift Movie Room<br>3:40PM

As I died in my spot on the couch I watched the ending of 'Be Our Guest'. It was my favorite musical number and after mouthing along to the famous number. It cheered my up pretty fast.

After watching the Beast yell at Belle for going into some place restricted. Though on the Beast's side, it was mean of her to go poking around. On Belle's side he could be a little bit nicer to me. I continued to watch the scene unfold to where they were in front of the fireplace, apologizing to each other.

I peaked over to Hikaru who looked like he was in a little bit of a bad mood. I could have guessed it was something due to what I said. I looked back over to the movie but found myself looking back at Hikaru. Now was better than later I guess…

"Sorry." I muttered towards Hikaru.

I stared at him as I could see his eyes look towards me, his head didn't move though. I sighed and looked back at the screen to see Beast conspiring with Cogsworth on what to get Belle.

"Awe…" I said looking at the troubled Beast.

"You're a pain."

I squeak from Hikaru scaring me. I looked over at him only to see him looking at the screen. Though I did see a small smile on his lips.

And I'm the pain.

Logbook: Aug 7th  
>Makeshift Movie Room<br>4:30PM

After a break we finally started to watch the last movie on our list. Hercules, the movie I have to admit I am emotional attached to. But it was only with Herc when he was young and not so buff. That awkwardness of his was inviting to me but I also had to hide behind my hands when he messed up because I was so embarrassed for him.

We were all siting I our original spots as I brought some ice cream, special ordered sea salt Carmel ice-cream. I watched Herc as he sang his song, again on of my favorites, as I ate the ice cream. Even though I watched this movie yesterday and about 500 times before, that I still love it.

I silently mouthed the words to the song but I heard me singing some of the words under my breath.

"You really like these movies don't you."

"Yep." I whispered back to Hikaru, not turning to him since I could tell the rest of the song was going to start.

I mouthed the rest of the song as Herc walked into Zeus's temple.

Logbook:Aug 8th  
>Makeshift Movie Room<br>Around 5AM

I fell asleep around ten last night. We decided to watch another movie. And another

And another.

I fell asleep during Tangled. It was before the two main characters went to the cities towns. I didn't like Tangled as much, though I will watch it time to time again. Plus the Host Club seemed to like it even though it was more of a girly movie.

I tried to lift my head but someone's arm was around my head, making my head rest on his chest. I was too tired to figure out who it was. It wasn't such a nice feeling due to my neck being in a weird position but I wasn't so against it.

"Hey…" I said loudly.

I tried to get out of the hold but it was no use. I could only wonder how a guy who is asleep can have a grip like that. I would have screamed but my eyes, used to the dark, saw that the Host Club was here. I couldn't see if Kyoya was here since he wasn't in my line of vision but I was pretty sure he would be. There wasn't anyone on the floor in front of me thankfully since I was a kicker in my sleep sometimes.

"Hey." I said again just as loudly.

The guy shifted and I could tell he was awake. I waited patiently as he woke up. After a few moments I finally I felt him tense up. Then his arm suddenly lifted off of me as I was thrown away. I quickly gained my balanced myself out as I looked back to see Hikaru staring at me.

"Thanks."

"You leaned on me first, Kelly glared at me when I tried to push you away."

We stared at each other, not daring to speak again. I could see that Hikaru was fully awake now but I dared to ask.

"Are you sleepy?"

"…nope."

"Want to watch another movie." I said quietly.

I could see his face turn to annoyance. He wasn't so excited to keep watching movies but went along with it since Kelly and Hunny glared at him. Tamaki glared at him too but it wasn't too successful.

"Not another one…"

"Come on." I whined quietly.

"Zie-chan."

I was surprised by Hikaru calling me by Hunny's nickname for me but I let it go since I was trying to convince him to stay awake with me.

"Please." I gave him my Kelly only puppy dog eyes.

"Please like that would work on me." Hikaru said looking slightly away from me.

"Please…" I continued to give him my puppy dog eyes.

He just stared at me as I slowly dropped my head. Just one more try and I'll go watch something on my own. The only reason I was trying so hard was because I hated to watch movies alone sometimes and Hikaru's the only one awake at the moment.

I quickly got up and moved myself in front of Hikaru reaching out my hand towards him. He looked at me then at my hand then back at my face. After a few moments and a wiggle of my fingers he finally grabbed it and I dragged him off to my bedroom, as weird and sexual as it sounded as it sounded.

"Wait why are we-"

I opened the door to my room, the lights turned on suddenly. I have to love the automatic lights. I swung Hikaru onto my bed, which was closest to the door, as I ran off to the TV. I turned it on and quickly searched through the DVD's.

"You know when you started heading to your room I was having."

"Hush now baby don't say a word, you better give it up or you're gonna be hurt." I sang this in English, the only kind of joke I know.

"Uh huh…"

I went through the DVD as I thought about what would be good for us to watch. Any princesses' movies might not be good for Hikaru and all of the superhero movies are in the living room and I didn't feel like going over there. Plus it was dark out there.

"Found it." I mumbled as I moved over to the DVD player and plugged it in.

I ran over to my bed and sat next to Hikaru, who already made himself comfortable. It was funny how slightly uncomfortable he looks. I grabbed the DVD remote from under the pillows, where I always keep it.

"What are we watching?"

"Brother Bear, it's a Disney movie." I said. "My dad made me watch it when I was younger but I grew to love it over time."

"Another Disney movie." I could hear the annoyed tone from a mile away.

"Yep now can you turn off the lights, the remote should be over there.

I was pointing to the table next to my bed on Hikaru's side without looking at it. I knew it held a book I was reading and some lipstick plus the remote to turn off and on the lights. It could also turn on and off the air conditioner.

"Where?" Hikaru said looking around but I guess I put it in the drawer.

"In the drawer." I said turning my attention to him.

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"Nice."

I glared at him as he searched through the first drawer. His body was still leaned up against the headboard he was just using his left hand to look for the remote.

"Oh for gods sake."

I grabbed my pillow from behind me and set it down on his lap before putting my stomach on the pillow. Hikaru's hand suddenly retreated. I continued to search for the remote and as soon as I found it I got up and leaned on my knees. They were touching the pillow and a part of Hikaru's butt but I wasn't paying that much attention.

"See." I said looking at Hikaru.

"You really act before you think don't you?" I could see the blush that formed on his face.

Why is he- I really need to fix this acting before thinking thing don't I? But I mean was it that bad that I went like that unless…

"Perv." I held the remote close to my chest and turned my head away.

"Oh really, weren't you the one who stuck their ass in my face."

"I did not." I said hearing the movie playing.

"Yea you did."

"Well…. Then…." I tried to find the words.

"hmmm…?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows at me.

"Pain." I muttered as I raised the pillow and then smothered him with it.

"Hey-!"

"Meanie!" I said mocking my younger sister.

"Hey now!" I heard Hikaru whine as he moved the pillow back with his man strength.

"HEY!" He used all his strength to throw me on my back.

"Ow…"I opened my eyes to see Hikaru's eyes bulging out at me.

We stayed their frozen, his hands on my wrists and his face a couple of inches from mine. He was looking in my eyes as I watched him leaning closer to me. My eyes couldn't open faster as I felt my thoughts starting to fade away. Wait why is he leaning closer to me. I mean yes we've kissed before but I mean… that was a prank right?

What is with today?

"Are you two going to be making out or what?" I heard a snotty voice say.

Both of our heads shot towards the door to see that Kelly and Kaoru were leaning up against the door frame. Surprised and embarrassed I kneed Hikaru somwhere. Suddenly Hikaru let off of his strength in his arms go and he fell on me. It all happened at once so none of us saw it coming.

Except for me if I freaking think before I freaking act. But thankfully his head turned in time so our lips didn't meet like the last time he fell on me during the photo shoot.

"HI-KA-RU!" I screamed as I tried to force him off of me but I must have kneed him in his manhood since he wasn't trying to get off.

"What is going on in- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HARUHI AND I'S DAUGHTER!"

And that is the day I found out that Hikaru was heavy and that I was the daughter of Tamaki and Haruhi.

* * *

><p>I'm not planning to update this week. I'm going to work on updating every weekend but we'll have to see...<br>See Yea!


	7. Fun

Hey!  
>To the Comments:<br>Zstar1: Again the pleases made me hurry up with this chapter… I would have waited until next week to post.  
>Sirana: I know, Disney movies are the best things to watch…besides anime of course J<p>

Reviewing is fun! So please review if you want to.

Allrights for Ouran don't go to me but I do own Kelly and Mackenzie!  
><strong><em>Outfits on my bio<em>**

* * *

><p>Logbook: Aug 8th<br>Noon  
>Bathroom-Currently in the Shower-<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Knock Knock<em>**

"Mackenzie get out already!" An annoyed voice rang out from the hallway.

I stopped rubbing shampoo in my hair and held my arms across my boobs. Even though they can't see me I still felt weird. Sighing I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. Why couldn't they just go home, I mean they are fun to hang around but now they're annoying me while I'm in the shower. Isn't this supposed to be the gentlemanly Host Club?!

"I really don't see why you can't go back to your place to shower and get ready." I heard Kelly say outside the door to the twins.

Thank you Kelly. Wait does she mean go to their place and get ready but come right back? Kelly, I thought they were going to go home after spending the night but they woke me up around an hour ago and wanted to do something today. Hunny and Tamaki preformed their famous puppy dog eyes on me. For some reason, I do it perfectly, but they do it better. Damn boys.

"Can I just shower in peace…?" I muttered as the warm water sprayed down my back, usually it would feel nice but right now I couldn't enjoy it.

"Either Zei-chan gets out or we come in and join her." I think Kaoru said that to Kelly.

"Rather you not." Blushing as I dropped the shampoo bottle on the ground.

"Don't you two devils think about it!" Tamaki said drowning out the sound of the bottle falling.

Figuring they weren't going to leave anytime soon I finished washing my hair. I moved onto washing my body as I heard them planning the day out. I wasn't that keen on going outside I think that I would persuaded otherwise. I heard different places like the zoo or the park even going to visit some art museum, not that there is anything wrong with art museums or anything…

"I want to go to an Amusement Park!" Kelly said loudly as she knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Mackenzie."

Alright… amusement parks… I think that would be fun. I could always go off on my own if I wanted too, I'm 16 now. I mean it's not practical with these social butterflies but I would like to spend at least some time alone. But I think alone time with the Host Club is not an option.

"Go away." I don't know why I whined that.

"She wants to go." Kelly said as I heard them finally moving away from the door.

Again, just like the school thing, she decides for herself without me really saying anything. I finally finished up my shower and stepped out into the ice cold bathroom, quickly finding a towel and covering myself with it.

Drying myself off, I finished with drying off my face. Rubbing my lip dry I remembered the almost kiss or what I think was an almost kiss. I don't know what it was nor do I want to question Hikaru about it. Not that it was a big thing, considering the two actually kisses last year.

"Can you hurry the hell up?" I heard both the twins yell which surprised me.

"AH!" I screamed in shock, I really wasn't expecting them to still be there.

God that scared me. Well as long as they don't come inside-

"What happened!" the door suddenly opened, I thought it was locked.

"GET OUT!"

TWINS I SWEAR!

Logbook: Aug 8  
>1:30PM<br>Amusement Park –By the rides-

* * *

><p>"Hey wait!" I ran after Kelly who had both the twins in each of her hands.<p>

"No time to walk we have to hurry!"

I watched her run off towards a roller coaster ride as the twins tried to keep up but I can see that they were going to trip if she goes any faster. The two of them are, of course, also trying to get away from her hold. Been there and done that, the twins were even there for it.

"So what are you excited to see?" I said looking at the rest of the group around me, trying to forget anything either of the twins did to me in the past few days.

Even though it was mostly Hikaru and I said I mostly didn't mind it… but it still annoyed me.

I looked over at Mori and Hunny, they were the only ones who heard me. Mori didn't say anything of course as he cousin was trying to think about what to do, Hunny was looking at the map. The only couple here was being romantic, it was a bitter sweet sight to the hopeless romantic like me.

"I want go and ride that!" Hunny tugged on my shirt and pointed to the huge roller coaster ahead of us where Kelly and the twins were standing in line to get on.

We started heading towards Kelly and the twins, who were looking excited for the ride. The line was super long, we would be here almost all day and I don't think I could be that patient. Plus on the map I think I saw some game booths that seemed fun. I took the map from Hunny and looked at it while saying.

"You guys can do that, I think I'll-"

"To afraid of the ride?" Hikaru said suddenly wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Still holding the map I tried not to turn my head towards Hikaru, but I did catch a glance over at Kelly. If anything last night and right now would make her think something was going on. Not that I would really mind if something- 24 hours with them and now I'm going crazy.

Well I should mind since we've really known each other for a little bit and all I really know about him was the fact he dyed his hair and that he and his twin used to be super mean a couple of years ago. Though I guess Hikaru hasn't changed that much since he is mean but I didn't know them back then. The twins didn't seem that mean when they came into my changing room last year either which is weird considering what Haruhi and Kelly told me about them yesterday.

"No" I mumbled slowly, I was blushing up a storm from the sudden contact and my thoughts. "I just don't want to wait in line."

"Really now…" Hikaru's smirk came back as I started to remember last night again.

"Yeah really…" I said looking over at Haruhi or even Tamaki for help but they were in their own little world.

I would like to ask the gods for me to not end up like those two.

"Alright then…" Hikaru let go of me, he looked board by my expressionless face, as I looked around for Mori and Hunny but didn't see them at all.

I felt a little disappointed that he didn't press on but also a bit happy that he didn't. I smiled as I started to back away, happy that I have some control over my emotions in front of him but I don't think I would be able to do that again. I made sure I had my bag attached to my body before jogging off towards the game booths.

"I have my phone." I yelled at Kelly and the others as I thought I will have catch up with them later.

* * *

><p>Logbook: Aug 8<br>1:59 PM  
>Amusement Park-Gaming Booths-<p>

I wish I took someone along with me or dragged Kelly along with me. I mean if she really wanted to she could have come with me, though she did want to spend time with the twins. I couldn't help but feel a bit lonly, then again it was my fault for going off alone.

After playing a few games and winning a few small prizes, that I put in a small bag, for the others I finally was ready to sit down and eat. Looking at the time, the others should be ready to eat. Getting my phone out of my pocket, I quickly dialed Kelly's number and waited for her to answer.

"Zei-Chan where are you?"

"Kaoru?" I questioned into the phone.

"Jeez no it's Hikaru."

Crap I got it wrong… wait I can't hear annoyance in his voice like usual with Hikaru. Wait is that really Kaoru… they just love to tease me don't they. For the gods sake!

"Kaoru!" I yelled into my phone.

"It's Hikaru."

"No if you were Hikaru you would be annoyed with since I called you Kaoru… I don't know why you're asking. Where are you guys?"

"…."

"Kaoru…."

All I heard was silence over the phone as it switched to another person. I could hear a bunch of yelling and what sounds like a roller coaster in the background.

"We are in the middle of the park, it's easy to find." I heard Kelly say. "Do you see the Farris Wheel?"

"It's huge, how could I not." Still confused as to why Kaoru wanted to know why I could tell their voices apart.

"Then head towards there but stay on the phone with me."

"Alright why?" I heard a sound like someone put down the phone or something.

"You know that people couldn't tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart before Hikaru dyed his hair, right?"

"Yea…makes sense." I said walking down the lanes of game booths.

"That's why Kaoru was surprised when you could tell them apart by their voices."

"Well not so much by their voices but I just thought that Hikaru would have gotten mad at me if I called him by his brother's name." I guess it was a big deal to tell them apart by their voices but for me they were too similar.

"Told you."

Huh? I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it, confused as to why one of the twins answered. But with my keen knowledge tells me that Hikaru said that… annoyed voice and all. I pushed the phone back to my ear.

"Am I on speaker?" I yelled into the phone as I scared a lot of people around me. "Kelly?"

"What?" She whined as the twins started to laugh, I can just see her dumbass face flouting through my mind right now.

"Alright well goodbye." I quickly exclaimed as I started to hang up.

"WAIT!"

I hung up, annoyed at her. She just does whatever she wants sometimes or actually all of the time. But then again that's what makes me love her like she's my own sister, not like Anna who doesn't like me. That reminds me I have to pick out presents for my two sibling's birthdays, so cute how it's almost a month apart from mine.

Walking around I finally found the line for the Ferris Wheel but I didn't see any sign of the Host Club or Kelly. Though I was guessing that I wouldn't be able to find them that quickly. Looking around for a bit I finally decided to text Kelly.

"Zie-Chan!" I turned around only to see Kelly smack me on my arm.

"Ouch!"

"What you get for freaking hanging up on me you bitch!" Kelly said putting both her hands on her hips.

"Uh huh…" I said not thinking of any good comebacks.

"Well we're over here…what's that?" Kelly looked over at the bag.

"Oh uh..." I completely forgot about the prizes. "I started to win some of the games so I thought I could give the prizes to you guys."

"You're too nice, you know that…"

"What… I don't want all of the stuff animals."

"Alright."

We started to walk towards the food stalls, the overbearing smell of meat and fried foods overwhelmed me. I saw the Host club, minus Kyoya who had other business, sitting down on at a picnic table. There was a bunch of baskets full of food, I'm guessing that today's lunch was going to be a buffet provided by them.

"Hey." I said smiling as I sat down next to Haruhi who was next to Tamaki.

I looked over at the twins who were sitting on the other side of the table again. Hunny and Mori took up spots on the end of the table while Kelly snagged a spot on the edge right next to Hikaru.

"Zei-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed as he took a bite of his cupcake.

"That looks yummy." I said out loud.

"Want some?" Hunny said as he pointed to a box that were filled with colorful frosted cupcakes.

"Sure…oh these are for you." I said as I looked away from Hunny and towards the bag.

"You guys can have your pick, just don't fight over it." I said pulling the bag from behind me to a nice clear spot on the table.

I watched as the twins and Hunny pulled out the small stuff animals. There was a bunny, a dragon, a monkey, a dolphin, a dog, a unicorn, a bat and a seahorse. The seahorse was my favorite. I also got one for Kyoya since I thought that we annoyed him yesterday, it was a shadow creature from the game Kingdom Hearts. Though I think I should just give it to my brother for one of his gifts since Kyoya seemed like the type to not like stuff animals. Jacob seemed to like me playing that game, even though I suck and can only get halfway through the game.

Then again he seemed like the type to have a secret collection of them.

"Sorry there were only-"

"I want the bunny!" Hunny said snatching the cotton candy pink and blue bunny.

"I want the dragon." Hikaru picked up the red and orange dragon by the wing.

"I guess I can have the dolphin." Kaoru said smiling at me.

"You could always give it to a girl…" Kelly teased Kaoru.

"Oh I want the unicorn!" Tamaki said as I felt a fight coming on. From where I was sitting I could see Kelly giving Tamaki a glare that she only reserved for these times.

I felt bad to since she was across from him and has a mean kick.

"How about the dog… I don't think the unicorn is a good idea." I said to Tamaki as I tried to quickly resolve this.

"Okay…?" Tamaki handed me the unicorn and took the golden dog.

I quickly tossed the unicorn to Kelly who then hugged it like it was the most huggable thing in the universe. I could see Mori pick the blue and green seahorse, he was looking at me to make sure it was okay. I looked over at the bat, it was cute I guess. I saw his hand move over to the bat and pick it up. But he wouldn't let me protest as Hunny tossed the seahorse over to me. I smiled as I looked at it.

"Looks like Antoinette." Haruhi said as she grabbed the light blue monkey.

"Antoinette?"

"She's my beautiful dog!" Tamaki said pulling out his phone.

He quickly handed the phone to me and both Haruhi and I went through the countless pictures of a golden retriever. Tamaki was right, she is beautiful.

"My mother has her sibling in France at the moment." Tamaki says as I hand him back his phone, but he turned his head so he didn't see my surprised face.

"Tamaki didn't you say that you needed to call your dad about something?" Haruhi said quickly, I could tell she saw my face.

"Oh crap, I'll return in a moment." Tamaki said standing up and walked a couple of feet away.

We sat there for a moment. Why is Tamaki's mom in France? Unless she takes her dog with her everywhere she goes. I know it's none of my business but it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Is Tamaki's mom…?" I whispered to Haruhi.

"She is living in France until she feels better, she used to be really sick." Haruhi explained as Tamaki came back.

"What are you two talking about?" Tamaki cried out.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time, I smiled at that.

"Don't keep things from mommy and daddy Mackenzie!"

"Wait when did you become my dad?" I said looking around the table, the twins were now laughing.

I looked over at Haruhi to see that she was facing away from me but her shoulder were shaking which told me that she was laughing. Why me!

"Tamaki not this again." Haruhi tried to say as I started to believe that she was my 'mom' if Tamaki was my 'dad'.

"Tell Daddy!" Tamaki whined as he pulled me up from the table and started to shake my shoulders.

"What is going on?!" I complained as I heard everyone from the table now laughing except for Mori but I swear.

I swear to the gods.

**He was freaking grinning.**

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 7. Hope I didn't make you mad from the fact I didn't post this a couple of days ago. But I will be writing another chapter this week since I have a couple of days off.<p>

BTW  
>I felt like there was something off about this chapter... don't hate me if there is i went back and read this a billion times but still felt like there was something off...<p> 


	8. Dreaming is Confusing

Hey!  
>Ha… <em>*isn't going to say why she hasn't update in a month but is excited that she is one week into summer and about two months away from being a Junior and is now going to move on*<em>  
>Comments:<br>random-name-4-random-person: Muhahahaha ;D  
>Zstar1: One sorry about spelling you username wrong .. Two, thanks for the pleases again. Three can I join you in the shelter lol.<p>

**Ouran isn't mine… Kelly and Mac are.**

*hides in a corner*

* * *

><p>Logbook: Date Unknown<br>Location Unknown  
>Time Unknown<p>

I opened my eyes to find I was standing in front of a door. It was a large door, brown with golden décor around the frame. It was very beautiful, that word goes somewhat for the dress I'm wearing. It was a full length ball gown, yellow ball gown, with ruffles galore. It really reminded me of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast. I twirled around only to meet a familiar looking dresser.

"Don't be shy my dear." She pushed me back to the opening door.

I didn't scream as I managed to stop myself from falling, despite the weight of the dress. I twirled around again as I suddenly heard another familiar tune. It was the song that was playing during the dance between the Beast and Belle. I twirled around to see familiar looking staircase. I quickly looked up to not see a beast but-

"Hikaru?" I whispered in alarm.

This has to be a dream, wait why am I dreaming of Hikaru? Is he suppose to the beast, I know that he might be annoying but he's attractive. Nothing like the hairy and rude beast. Though the twins are rude sometimes.

I walked down some of the steps, Hikaru was already waiting down at the bottom of my steps. Like he just teleported from the door across from where I came in to the bottom of my staircase. I quickly descended the stairs, hoping to get some answers. But I was a little too fast and I wasn't used to full length dresses so I tripped on the last step, or was that just me imaging that I tripped?

"Looks like you're already falling for me." He gave me a wink.

My mind went blank, all the questions gone, as I looked into his eyes. This was a weird feeling, Hikaru being this flirty with me. He just teased me before but this was different. He took my hand and led me over to the middle of the ball room. I looked up to conform I was in the middle of the same ball room as Beauty and the Beast. I was excited and confused at the same time.

"So, is this some sort of prank?" I finally got out.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru grabbed my other hand and we just stood there swaying our hands at our sides.

"Hikaru this isn't funny-"

"Let's not waste the song." Hikaru said putting my hands around his shoulders and his hands on my waist.

I couldn't, again, find the words to tell him to stop. I still had my mind wrapped around on how I got here. We danced for the rest of the song. It felt nice, awkward, but nice. I liked how Hikaru was acting around me but it seemed a little bit like how Tamaki would act.

As the last note finished I felt us stop swaying but Hikaru didn't let go, even when I did. So I just stood there with my hands in front of my chest staring at anything but his eyes.

"So… this is awkward."

"Only if you make it awkward my dear."

My eye twitched at the dear part, sounded like something Tamaki would say. Defiantly acting like Tamaki.

"Can you let go."

"What if I don't want to?" Hikaru's voice deepened as I felt him press our bodies closer.

What the hell is going on, who is this prince like character?

"Well it would be respectful if a person says no, then they mean no." I raced through that sentence, not making much sense, as Prince Hikaru didn't loosen his hold.

"Then how about you give me something in return and then I will let go." Prince Hikaru said making me look in his eyes, I had to look slightly up.

"What?" I said thinking about a billion things but nothing at the same time.

He grabbed my chin and pulled it up so it would be facing him perfectly. I then realized that he was about to kiss me for the third time, even though the second time was all my fault, and tried to wiggle out of it.

"Not like this-"

The lights went out suddenly and I was pushed away from Hikaru and onto the ground. I couldn't see anything in front, behind or to the side of me. A feeling crept upon my body, something I wasn't wanting to feel.

"Hikaru!" I screamed, scared out of my mind.

It wasn't the dark that scared me.

"HIKARU." I screamed again.

My eyes were playing tricks on my brain or was it my brain was playing tricks on my eyes. Oh-

A low growl was heard throughout all directions. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, only that it was close. My fear risen and I felt myself starting to cry. I felt my eyes, wondering why I was crying. I could hear other noises but I was blocking them out for the most part.

"DAD!"

"KELLY!"

"KELLY!"

"MOM!"

"ANYONE."

After a while I finally stopped screaming but the noises never stopped and the growling didn't get closer. I stayed where I was and curled up on the ground.

"MACKENZIE!"

"WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes I didn't know were closed and found myself facing my best friend.

"Kelly." I cried out.

* * *

><p>Logbook: Aug 9th<br>Midnight  
>Living Room of the Peirce's household.<p>

"You were crying pretty hard." Haruhi said as she sat next to me on the couch. "I knew we shouldn't have all gone to get something to eat."

"I'm fine." I laughed at her kindness, she was really too sweet to me.

"Did you have the same darkness nightmare?" Kelly asked, looking a bit sad for me.

"The beginning was different."

"Wait you've had this happen to you before!" Hikaru, who was standing behind me, said as he accidentally tugged my hair, he was playing with it. I just focused my eyes on the stuff animals we got today at the amusement park on the floor. Tamaki set them up so they were all in a circle on the coffee table, facing outwards.

"It's rare, only once in a blue moon kind of thing." I said, not looking over at him.

I have to get my head or heart straight. We had two official kisses and two, well one in real life, almost kisses. I have to say this was getting a bit weird, but he was attractive so maybe my mind was just lusting him.

"What was different?" Kelly asked, pulling me out of my over thinking mind.

"It's not that important, did you guys get me something." I had to change the conversation, I was sure that Kelly would grill me later.

"Duh, Kelly and boss wouldn't have left the fast food place without getting you something." Kaoru laughed as he moved his legs so they were over the arm of the chair he was sitting on. "Not like none of us would."

That moved me, it really did. I would have started to get all emotional and the tears would have started if Tamaki didn't burst in. Why was I always so emotional? I've had friends before but it was sweet what Kaoru said.

"Here you go my sweet daughter." Tamaki said as Hunny ran in with a plate full of fries and chicken nuggets. From what I could tell, everyone else was eating out of the boxes. These guys could really eat like this, I just assumed that **they** would eat with a plate.

"I missed McDonalds." I said not missing Tamaki calling me his daughter. "Is that why you're acting so motherly at me."

"No." Haruhi looked annoyed, she knew I was talking about Tamaki calling me his daughter. "I'm just being your friend."

I laughed lightly as the others finally stopped paying attention to me, besides Hikaru who found me with Kelly when I was crying. He looked pretty confused as to why I was crying before but now, a few minutes later, was completely fine. I'm pretty sure he gave up on the female race. I lightly tapped him with the back of my hand.

"You should eat." I leaned my head back but I didn't meet his eyes exactly, just looked at the eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Why are you so worried?" Kelly joked as Hikaru slightly blushed.

"You looked like you were ready to kill someone at the door once you heard her crying."

Kelly glared at Hikaru as he got up, successfully dodging the question. He walked over to his brother and sat in the chair with them. I wish I could say they could fit but they weren't kids anymore so Hikaru had to sit on Kaoru's lap. It was a slightly funny sight.

"Sleep?" Kelly said as she ate her food.

"I think it's a bit too late to go home now, it would be a good idea to stay over." Kaoru said, sounding a bit breathless.

The others muttered 'yes' as they ate. But I didn't miss Kaoru being out of breath.

"Hikaru to heavy?" I froze, realizing I just said that. I'm just on a roll of embarrassment today aren't I?

"Thanks Brooks." Hikaru said, catching my joking tone. "Guess my diet isn't working after all."

We all laughed as Hikaru threw the rest of his chicken nuggets in a bag, there was only two more, and threw it on the table. While fake pouting, Kelly took the chance to grab it and she threw it over to me and I quickly got out one of the nuggets and bit into it.

* * *

><p>Logbook: Aug 9th<br>9 AM  
>Kitchen<p>

"So you had a dream that Hikaru was your prince?" Kelly said looking like she was about to kill me for having such a nice dream.

"Is that bad though?" I watched her move around the kitchen but came back around to me. She was always doing that, getting ingredients out but never cooking for the next ten minutes.

"Do you think you might like Hikaru?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and sighed before saying "Sure I thought about it but it would be weird after spending a few days with him?"

"Love at first sight?"

"Ew, what if I hate how he picks his nose?"

"Ever the Disney freak." Kelly shook her head at me as she got up and walked away from me, giving up on hooking me up with someone.

"Says the one who got me started." I said smugly, smiling as I got her off the topic.

"Yea yea… get my phone won't you?" She said with a suspicious voice, I could tell she knew I was trying to get off topic.

"Sure…" I said getting up and walking to the living room, where I saw it last.

I looked over at the mess the Host Club made the past couple of day. They left while I was asleep, which was early in the morning which meant they had things to do. I felt bad since I knew that we most likely won't be able to hang out until school. They were a lot of fun. Though I think I had enough of Hikaru for a while. I found Kelly's phone on the coffee table that we moved to the window to make more room and walked back to the kitchen.

"What do you want with it right now?" I said, she was cooking so I wasn't sure I wanted her to burn our food since the staff was at the summer vila with Kelly's grandmother. We would have gone if Kelly told me about it and if she didn't invite the Host Club over.

"You might want to see this. Only Tamaki, Mori, Hunny and I saw you saying this." I handed Kelly her phone and walked away in a hurry and sat down on my seat for no reason.

Kelly walked over to me with her phone, I had a very bad feeling I said something weird. Of course why else would she had taken a video of it? She stood next to me played the video that was focused on me sleeping on the couch. I couldn't help but notice that I was on someone's lap, a small pillow behind my head.

"Who is that?" I didn't remember falling asleep last night, well I knew I fell asleep but I didn't remember falling asleep like that.

"Hikaru, but he was asleep." Kelly didn't sound so sure.

"Hi-"I heard a small noise come out of my body.

"Hikaru-"

I grabbed Kelly's phone and played it over again and again. After about the 15th time I watched it confirmed that I was officially going crazy.

"Why were you taking a video?" I could tell that she wasn't trying to get me saying that, she was trying to capture something else.

"Oh, I was trying to get a video of you two sleeping with each other."

"Don't say it like that." I whined looking over at her but she ignored me as she went over and finished cooking.

Leaving me to deal with the video, figures. I tried to delete it but Kelly somehow found out how to put a password on it, she usually has a bunch of random numbers and letters involved making it hard to guess. I didn't even know you could do that in the first place. I set the phone on the counter in front of me and rested my forehead on the edge of the counter.

So maybe I was subconsciously starting to develop a crush on the dark haired hottie but it wasn't like I wanted to like him, I guess. I get people develop feelings like this, I've read books and heard all the stories other model talked about. But for me it just seemed, I don't know, weird. I banged my head lightly on the table but as I lifted my head to do it a second time I saw Kelly walking towards me with a plant of food.

"And why did you say his name?" Kelly said setting down plates of food and plates for ourselves on the table, she moved her phone by sink where the charger was.

"I honestly have no idea and I swear if he or anyone else finds this out-"

"I'm a goner, I know." She said as she sat down on the opposite side of me at the island counter.

We ate in silence as my mind raced again. Why did I say his name? Why why why why why? Why couldn't it be someone else's name like a celebrity or something?

"So… I was thinking I would at least send it to Kaoru since he would-"

"Kelly." I warned her as she slowly got up.

We both stood up, on opposite sides of the island counter, and just looked at each other. It was kind of a funny sight even though I was sure that I was going to kill her. I saw her inch for her phone. I inched for it also before she threw her spoon, that wasn't useful for what we were having for breakfast, which did hit me on the shoulder and gave her a head start.

She was closer to the door so that also helped her out but I was on her tail as soon as I got into the hallway.

"KELLY!"

She screamed like a little kid as we ran in circles around the open house, I was thanking god that everyone was at the summer villa.

"KELLY!" Again I yelled as we ended up in our bedroom.

It was like a cowboy standoff. She had her phone ready to press send but from here I could see that she was going to send it to the wrong twin. It would have gotten to Hikaru anyways. I narrowed my eyes at her phone as she moved from leaning on one leg to the other. My breathing picked up as I was getting nervous.

I thought I heard the front door open, it was that quiet, but ignored it since it was most likely her grandmother checking up on us. I heard footsteps coming closer and realized that there were two pairs of footsteps. Kelly put down her hand and locked her phone as she jumped over both beds to meet me by mine. We stood there ready for who was ever coming.

By ready we mean ready to scream, we would be the first to die in a slasher movie.

The door opened to reveal a ½ of a pair of annoying and ready to be killed by Kelly twins.

"Hello ladies." Kaoru said as he stepped through the door, wearing a sweatshirt and shorts.

Hikaru stepped in next, he had jeans and a short sleeve sweatshirt on. They both stared at us as we both stared at them. It was actually pretty funny sight to see if you weren't one of us.

"You didn't lock the doo-"

Kelly elbowed me in the stomach, sending me on my bed, while she skipped to the boys.

Phone in her little paws.

"Look what I fou-"

I was too quick for her but I didn't jump on her, or the twins, since she had a non-cased, aka non protected, phone in her hands. I rather not repeat that same mistake and get her phone broken again. I instead jumped in front of her, between the twins and her, putting my hands up. I slightly pushed her back.

"I'll tell EVERYONE **that** **thing**." I said giving her a look.

"You wouldn't." Kelly gasped, not to sure why I was bringing it up.

Oh yes, please share the most embarrassing video with a guy I might or might not have a crush on after only a few days and be entirely confused as to why I'm bringing up that time.

"I would." I said trying not to laugh at my joke and her expression.

Kelly threw the phone on my bed, barley making it, and then stood there pouting. Now that she was bored she might just pick on the twins. Who were still behind me, why are they here anyways.

"I want to know." I heard Hikaru's low voice ask me as he snaked his arm around my waist, a feeling becoming unfortunately familiar to me.

Just want I need. More confusing thoughts.

"Tell us!" Kaoru glided over to Kelly and snaked his arm around her waist. She looked unaffected.

"I want to but I can't."

"Tell me!" Hikaru whined, he glanced over at Kelly.

Kelly looked like she was about to break, not really wanting to keep the video a secret. I could see it in her eyes. But once she looked at me she made up her mind.

"Not unless you want me tell everyone about that one thing." Kelly glared at Hikaru before adding. "To even out the pain of my secret."

"Don't threaten my brother, you don't want that other thing I don't think Zei-chan knows about to get out." Kaoru said glaring at Kelly.

We all stood there, arms still around waists, waiting for someone to speak up. I finally did.

"So… I know something about Kelly and Kelly knows something about Hikaru and Kaoru knows something about Kelly but no one knows anything on Kaoru?"

"I'm just a perfect angel!" Kaoru said winking.

We all groaned at that.

"Now can you tell us why you're here?" Kelly said looking between them.

"Well…" Kaoru said letting go but Hikaru didn't.

Making me of course realize that Hikaru had his arms around my waist and I started to get self-conscious. My face started to heat up. As I tried to focus on Kelly or Kaoru.

"We have a job for you two." Hikaru said, I could just feel him smirking as he rested his head on my head.

"As long as I don't have to do anything I don't want to and Zei over here is a hundred percent not okay with it then I'm fine." Kelly said narrowing her eyes at me for only a second.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>*Peeks around the corner then hides again*<p>

Leave reviews, they make my day! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

***If I get two reviews then I'll upload before or on July 4th.***


	9. The List

I know I shouldn't make excuses but... I had major writer's block. I'm not kidding. I changed the plot of this chapter about ten times before I thought of this. And the rest just magically showed up. **I hate writer's block.**

**So I'm sorry that I didn't post it last week…**

Comments:  
><strong>SmolderingBlackRose<strong>- I don't know what Hikaru would do..hmm...

**CeruleanCat**-No it did not sound good.

**DrWhoLover5**- This review made me smile for the entire day when I saw it. Like really smile. *hands you cake or anything you want*

**Strawberry Neko**- Okay, thank you for saying it's amusing. that means alot! *eyes sparkle*

I wished Ouran was mine, I would draw me in it and make Hikaru fall for my character. *caugh* Kelly and Mackenzie are mine.  
>Outfits on my profile- I couldn't find a place in here to describe them without making it look weird. I'll write it in next chapter or something... ha.<p>

* * *

><p>Aug 9th<br>Sidewalk  
>10AM<p>

"I can't believe that they made us come here just to help you out." Kelly said, shifting the bag on her arm, her sneakers dragging on the ground.

"Kelly." I warned her.

"Its fine, I didn't think that Hikaru and Kaoru would make you guys come over to help." Haruhi smiled at me before trudging on in the summer heat back to her apartment.

It was a nice sunny day, besides the hundred degree heat and Kelly's constant whining. The twins dropped us off about thirty minutes ago and told us that we had to help Haruhi with chores around her house. Tamaki wanted the twins to help out but somehow they convinced him that us girls could have a girl day... or something like that. Hikaru didn't really say anything more than that before dumping us out of their limo and riding off. Haruhi also thought it was weird since Tamaki canceled their date later today, but she didn't say anything about it but she is a girl in love. It was on her face how upset she was. But after a little bit in the supermarket, she seemed more annoyed than anything.

"Why did those two dipshits, excuse my language Haruhi, leave me here!" Kelly whined.

I giggled at Kelly's expression as Haruhi leaned over to me and whispered.

"She doesn't like physically work, does she?"

"I didn't think you would be able to tell." I joked while I watched Kelly whine more.

She has no problem doing the dishes and making food but once you actually make her do actually cleaning or any other physical work she breaks down. I was okay with the 'hard labor' due to me hanging out with my younger siblings and dealing with my mom. But after I left, my mom seemed to be getting better at the whole mom thing. But after the year of not really doing any physical work besides modeling and running around the world, I've become lazy.

"Because they didn't want to help you out right?" I looked over at Haruhi.

"Most likely but I didn't actually think they were going to help me out, not to mention send you guys over."

"Well I'm happy to help out." I smiled at Haruhi. "Why did you need help?"

"Are we there yet?" Kelly whined, interrupting Haruhi when she was about to speak.

"A little bit longer, the Host Club has me helping them out and I've been at your house for a couple of days so I have no food and my home is a mess." Haruhi looked at me with a smile to make sure I knew that she didn't blame me.

"Ah." I didn't want to ask why she had no food and why her house was a mess after two days of not being there, I mean doesn't she have her parents to take care of the house?

We walked in silence, moving out of the way for people walking by. I saw a lot of couples walking around and having fun. I was a bit jealous but I had my romance stories that I could read. Not to mention the dream of Hikaru- I need to go one day without thinking of that teasing pain.

"So how do you know Hikaru and Kaoru, Kelly?" Haruhi said, Kelly looked back at us while swinging her bag.

I was about to say something about not wanting to talk about them, but Kelly would get the wrong idea. I'm certain of it. Then she would make me show Haruhi the video, even though I have dirt on her and I took her phone as soon as we got out of the car. The only ones who need to know are the ones who were there, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori, though… I guess the only ones who need to know is those who were awake when it happened. So Hikaru didn't need to know.

No, don't think of Hikaru. No.

I turned back to Kelly who was now answering Haruhi's question.

"Our grandparents are bff's for life, or that's what my grandmother said, so I used to hang out with them when we were younger." Kelly smiled. "But I couldn't get that close to them, I think you know why."

Somehow I highly doubt that Kelly's grandmother said 'bff's for life'. I've only talked to her grandmother a handful of times but she seemed more like the reserved, polite non-girly type.

"I didn't witness it but I did hear from Hunny and Tamaki how bad they were."

"Wait, how bad were they?" I said. Haruhi and Kelly mentioned to me when we were making popcorn, during one of the movies two days ago, that the twins were mean when they were younger.

"Bad enough to kiss a girl, twice." I glared at Kelly. "What!"

"They were pretty mean and closed themselves off from everyone." Haruhi gave me a confused look. "So you and Hikaru **did** kiss?"

I gave Haruhi a look. She didn't strike me the type to ask those kind of things, but what do I know. I moved the plastic bag full of groceries around since it was hurting my arm.

"Please don't remind me." I sighed looking around to escape Kelly's look.

I was about to look back at Haruhi but then I noticed movement in the tall bushes that we were walking next to. They were moving and not from the wind since there was nothing. I stopped walking and heard someone shushing someone else.

What the hell…

I figured out what was going on when I looked up and saw Mori's spiky hair poking out of the tall bush. I turned away quickly so they didn't see me try to not giggle and started to walk away. I heard them sigh in relief as soon as I turned away. Kelly was calling my name as I walked back to Haruhi and Kelly. I finally started to laugh a little before turning to Haruhi.

"Did you-."

"They always follow me, my dad's with them." Haruhi sighed in annoyance. I figured out why Haruhi was so annoyed, were they following us in the supermarket?

I could tell that they were following us, going behind the bushes that blocked us from the road. It seems weird to do that, have a bunch of bushes between the sidewalk and the road. Whatever.

"They always follow you?"

"Yep, it gets annoying."

That's actually pretty creepy, how do these boys have a bunch of fangirls. I don't even know, though I sort of understand her dad. But it's kind of weird to follow around your 16 year old daughter. No matter how worried you are about her.

"I can tell."

"What are you two talking about?" Kelly said as I quickly looked towards her.

I thought for a moment before looking back at Haruhi for an answer. She just shrugged as we stood in the middle of the sidewalk as I suddenly got an idea. This was going to be my entertainment for today since they were following us around. I looked over at Kelly with a half-smile I only used when I was trying to do these things, not that I do it often.

"I was telling her about the modeling business." I winked at Kelly but she didn't get it.

"Haruhi, you want to be a model?" Kelly looked at Haruhi with a small, confused, smile.

"Uh… yeah…" Haruhi was going along with it, poorly, but she was going with it.

"Yeah and since its summer I was thinking we could do a bathing suit shoot." I said as Haruhi figured out what I was doing, she didn't like it though.

I could see that Kelly was getting that I was trying to doing something since she knows that the swimsuits photo shoots are shot in late spring for the magazine to have time to put together the finished result. Though she seemed to still be in the confused state of mind. I really don't like her sometimes.

"Haruhi should get a lot of guy fans." I said that in a louder voice.

3

2

1

"MY HARUHI WILL NOT BE PARTICPATING" I turned around to see Tamaki running full speed towards us.

"Where did you-oh…" Kelly said, I watched her face go from confused to realization.

I turned to see Tamaki cuddled Haruhi while glaring at me, I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. I looked over to see the rest of the Host Club plus one woman, who was getting out of the bushes. I glazed over the twins, mostly to Hikaru, but my attention was towards the woman as she started running to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"HARUHI!" The woman spoke but the voice was way too manly to be a woman's.

I watched as the woman/man pushed Tamaki to the ground and was stepping on him while hugging Haruhi. I suddenly understood that it was Haruhi's dad. That's….cool…

"I was right." I felt an arm snake around my shoulders, I jumped and squeaked, as I realized it was Hikaru.

"About what?" I said in the best voice I could muster, which was still shaky.

"That you did figure it out, Boss didn't notice that Mori's hair was sticking out." Hikaru said, I couldn't see his face.

"Huh." I said suddenly remembering everything, everything that happened between us. I blushed and tried to wiggle my way out of Hikaru's hold.

"What are you doing Zie-chan?" I was still trying to wiggle my way of Hikaru's hold.

I didn't say anything as I felt Hikaru blow on my ear which made me squeak and stop squirming. He then strengthen his hold on me as I looked at the others, who were paying attention to Kelly. Who, by the way, was complaining to Kaoru about how they both dragged us out to only help with Haruhi. I then elbowed Hikaru but I think he saw that coming because he let go of me and I elbowed the air behind me.

Thank go-

But only for him to move in front of me, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I blushed even more and after a moment of being still I tried to squirm again. I looked up in his eyes as I pushed my hands on his chest to see that they were filled with amusement.

Maybe…

I stood still and tried to pull my best poker face. He seemed to get what I was doing, so he tried harder to get me embarrassed. I could feel my dress ride up from his arms being moved, so I was also pretty much aware of that.

Why can't you just go bother Kelly… well that might just bring him more pain wait why wouldn't I like to give him pain! Wait why am I not hitting him? I'm too nice sometimes… to others besides Kelly. I finally shook my head and came back from dreamland to only see Hikaru's face a couple of inches away from mine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I watched Hikaru move his head closer to me as I heard Kelly and Tamaki scream bloody murder. Freaking finally, wait couldn't I just have screamed that and got their attention that way… I'm such a pain to my own being.

"Nothing." Hikaru let go and turned around so I couldn't see his face, but he was still in front of me like he was shielding me from both the screaming idiots.

I could see Kaoru, from my right, looking over at us with a smirk on his face like he saw the whole thing. I couldn't help but blush again, god I need to work on not blushing. I could see Kaoru glance at Kelly, who I could still hear in front of Hikaru.

"That didn't look like nothing." Kaoru teased as I watched Hikaru scoff and move over to Kaoru.

"Did he do anything to you?" Tamaki pulled me into his arms as soon as Hikaru moved away but it was different from when he was holding Haruhi, mostly because he was glaring at the twins and not me. It also felt different from when Hikaru was holding me since I wasn't so nervous.

"Not really." I said moving my free hand, Tamaki wrapped his hands around my waist and one of my arms, to the ear where Hikaru blew on.

I watched Haruhi sigh and walk away from Kelly, not really caring that her boyfriend was holding another girl, handing Hikaru and Kaoru the bags of groceries that Kelly and I were carrying before. I didn't realize I dropped them earlier. When they started to complain, Tamaki let go of me and ran over to the twins, more like teleported, where he hit both the guys for complaining to his girlfriend.

"Well, I can add that to the list." Kelly said, loudly, wiggling her phone in front of my face.

How did she get that! Wait, is she going to show Hikaru the-

I glanced over at the twins to see both of them interested in what we were talking about but only Kaoru got to escape since Hikaru was the only one to tease me. Hikaru gave me a glare and I, due to me not thinking before doing things sometimes, blew a kiss at him. He blushed but was pushed forward because of Tamaki and Haruhi, who thankfully didn't see what I just did. I watched Haruhi's dad walking behind them, hitting Tamaki whenever Tamaki would try to hold Haruhi's hand. They went around the corner as I heard Kelly giggling at something.

"This is good…" I heard Kaoru say as I looked back at my best friend and the other twin, next to each other.

On her phone.

And the sound was on.

"Kelly!" I yelled as I jumped to get her phone but Kaoru noticed and snatched it away from Kelly before I got to it. He then dodge me everytime I jumped, I was still a couple of inches shorter than the twins and since his arms are longer than mine, which got me mad.

"Oh… hold on Miss Brooks." Kaoru said with a teasing smile, it was identical to Hikaru's. I know they're twins but the emotion into the smile was the same. "You aren't going to get this that easily."

I stood there not wanting to know what he or what both Kelly and Kaoru were going to say. But as long as Hikaru didn't see this, I'll be fine. Or somewhat fine, I think.

"Kelly, the list we texted about." Kaoru said as Kelly moved to stand next to Kaoru, away from me, as Kaoru handed Kelly her phone.

"Let's see…" Kelly pressed a few things on her IPhone 5 and finally found what she was looking for. "One, Hikaru and Mackenzie have been flirting since they first saw each other."

"What!"

"This includes the fact Mackenzie has flirted with him back, which is surprising." Kelly winked and Kaoru nodded in an annoying way.

What the hell is going on? I widen my eyes as soon as a thought came across my mind. They weren't making a list of-

"Two, Hikaru and Mackenzie have been seen kissing two times." I was about to say something. "Even if it was an accident."

-times me and Hikaru had done something romantic?

I looked around at Hunny and Mori who were very interested in this 'list' Kelly made. Kyoya was also paying attention, or I'm assuming he is but he was writing something in his notebook. Is he writing this stuff down!

"Three, Hikaru and Mackenzie had a small date in our room on her bed when everyone was asleep. They then were going to make out if I didn't show up."

Kelly looked pissed at the fact that she showed up. And for all of the living-, if that counted as a date then I don't know what anything is anymore. I mean he was staring at my ass, though I guess I couldn't have thought about just getting up to look for the remote, and **he **was going to kiss **me**. It was not a joint venture.

"Four, Mackenzie called Hikaru a sexy beast."

"That was just a joke and you know it." I glared at the both of them.

"True, but it still happened." Kaoru said as Kelly nudged him.

"Five, Hikaru was holding you when he was trying to get you in the water." Kaoru read off of the 'list'.

"I thought we weren't going to count that one?" Kelly said looking confused. I guess Kaoru didn't read off the list.

"HOLD ON!" I said holding my hand up. "Why a list?"

"Well… I know how you said you guys have only known each other for a week or so but I mean…" Kelly looked down at her feet. "You said you might or might not have a crush on him…"

Why did I have to tell Kelly? Why.

I'm an idiot. I should have just lied about whatever I'm feeling towards Hikaru. It might as well just be some lust feelings.

"It's not much but it's more than an average person." Kaoru added. "I don't think that you don't have a crush on him."

"She did kiss him twice." Kelly said tapping her chin with her finger. "Plus she had a dream about him."

"Oh yea..." Kaoru looked over at me with a grin, he said it as a question yet I could see it in his eyes and the tone of voice he used that he knew.

"So, six, you had a dream about him." Kelly scrolled down, or it looked like it, on her list. "A romantic dream."

She elbowed Mori, who was behind her, to make a point. I could feel the heat on my face rise, not that it wasn't hot before. The only thing stopping me from killing her at this point, or just stopping her or even using the puppy dog eyes, was the fact Kaoru was going to read off the list in her place and I don't think I could hit or kill him considering I'm not that strong.

"Seven, you and Hikaru were in a compromising position." Kaoru looked over her shoulder at that one.

"What?"

"You were sleeping on him."

I remembered the night when they first came over and how I woke up in Hikaru's hold. After that we went and had a mini movie-thon, or I wanted to until Hikaru was going to kiss me and Kelly interrupted us. God…

"I fell asleep leaning on the arm rest, I woke up with him wrapping his arms around me." I sighed. "Why don't you just go talk to Hikaru?"

I realized what I just said and was going to take it back before Kelly and Kaoru said at the same time. No, I don't want to creep out Hikaru with my-whatever these feelings are. He just had to be teasing right?

"We already did."

I just stared at them with wide eyes. I felt like my breathing stopped and the butterflies came back to get me. Thoughts raced through my head, what did they tell him? Did they say anything they weren't supposed to say? What did he say?

"And why would you do that." I said, again trying to mask my shaky voice.

"We didn't say anything about the video, we talked to him this morning while you were asleep."

I thought back to this morning when the twins showed up to kidnapped us, after they let us get changed and let Kelly curl her hair, I couldn't think of any clue that Hikaru was acting different with her. He was talking and teasing me like normal… I guess the whole holding me and almost kissing me/ leaning towards me a couple of minutes ago was strange.

"What did he say?" I was almost too afraid to ask. But I rather know about what he said than what they said to him since I could guess it was the same thing.

"He just said you were hot but it was nothing more." Kaoru said carefully, like he was hiding something.

Alright, I'm done.

I blushed, a lot more than I already was, and started to walk away from the small group. I almost started to run, hearing Kelly yell that she wasn't done with the list but I was getting too embarrassed. I don't know what to say or to think, I guess it's okay that he just thinks I'm hot…hot…hot..hot. Hikaru thinks I'm… oh great now my face is going to explode from the heat that's evident on my face. I kept my head down so the other people walking down the sidewalk wouldn't see my red face but I ended up running right into someone's chest.

"Whoa." The guy said as he steadied me.

I looked up to see Hikaru and out of sheer embarrassment I moved back only to feel myself fall back. Seriously! I felt his arm reach out and wrap around my waist to pull me up.

"Can you just stay upright for once, Mackenzie?" I suddenly blushed at both Hikaru's arm that was around my waist and that he called me by my real name, not a nickname.

Once I was upright I was going to run past him but he seemed to determine to see what was wrong with me so he blocked my way around him. This isn't helping my blush or the butterflies. He called me hot, how am I going to face him- Get your ass in gear Mackenzie, stop worrying about things, that it isn't going to help anything!

"Hikaru." I said in the best voice I could muster, still trying to get past him.

"Mackenzie." I blushed even more.

"Don't make me yell again." I said before speaking, remembering the time at Ouran Academy, looking him in the eyes with determination.

He gave me a look, like he knew I would do it, before he reached his hand out and tucked my hair behind one of my ears. It was a simple jester that made me freeze. His eyes widen and I could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh. With his arm around my waist and his hand now on my shoulder he leaned in.

"If you do, I'll kiss you." Hikaru looked into my eyes as I saw a transformation from amusement to seriousness.

My eyes shot open at the word kiss and Hikaru leaned back, I could see that he was a bit surprised that he said that. Why would he be? God this boy is so freaking confusing. But he did say I was hot- I need to get a grip. I shook my head again and saw Hikaru looking at me with those serious eyes. He gave me a small smile before he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, I could tell that this was not going to be good from my teenage girl heart.

"For some reason, I want you to just scream…" Hikaru said in a seductive as he leaned into my face, his eyes keeping hold on mine.

My eyes couldn't open wider as I felt his breath as he moved in closer. I couldn't get rid of the butterfly feeling in my stomach. It was growing and growing until I finally yelled something but it came out more like a whisper. God, that didn't sound like an appropriate noise.

Hikaru paused, noting I was trying to yell and went right in. But instead of feeling some pressure on my mouth I felt his lips move up to my forehead as I heard Tamaki behind again screaming bloody murder. Did he just… kiss me on the forehead so Tamaki wouldn't see him kissing me on the lips?

"We'll have to continue this again." He tapped me on the nose before turning around and moved before the running blonde jumped on him. I couldn't help but notice he was slightly irritated. Tamaki watched Hikaru walk away, Hikaru looked like he was going to break off in a run or something. My eyes moved to Tamaki who was now standing in front of me with both hands on my shoulders.

"Zei-chan?" Tamaki said as he shook me.

"I'm not cool." I said before falling on the ground.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screamed. "HIKARU BROKE OUR DAUGHTER!"

* * *

><p><p>

So… to make up for it I gave you some fluff!

Not good fluff but I mean… I'm just starting out in my writing adventure so… ha… moving on.

Reviewing is fun! It brings sunshine to my already very sunny and hot and sticky summer. Thank god for air conditioners or I would be miserable. N ow i'm going to go to bed since it's like 8 in the morning and I haven't slept in 48 hours or so...


	10. 121614 This is all over the place

So... yeah... have any questions, leave a comment on this "chapter" or just pm me.

Please don't give up on this story, new chapters will be uploaded soon.

If any of you want to know what's been going on these past few months can just read this:

I've been going through really really really bad depression, anxiety and panic attacks. I'm on like 4 different medications and i've started to self-harm. The reason why i say this is because, i'm getting better, if you need someone to just vent to or just talk to, go to my profile and look for the tumblr link. Or we can just talk on here but i know that tumblr has the anonymous option. I know that it's important to talk to people.

Please be patient for this story to be uploaded, along with others. I've been so sad about not being able to post like i thought I would. Going to be online schooling from now on so it'll be easy for me to update more.

Thanks for sticking around, you guys are soooooooooooooo amazing.


	11. Like I Thought

**Hey everyone!**  
><strong>Thank you guys for being supportive about the little explanation. I cried when I read the comments, in a good way. <strong>

I just wanted to clear up a ton of things I went back and noticed. One was the whole grade level and timeline. I noticed that I messed up with everything, I made it look like this was going off of the end of the manga (I based this on the manga not the anime) but I made it look weird and I'm sorry about that. To make sense, this is where I stand in the timeline. The Host Club is in the middle of their 2nd and 3rd years at Ouran while Mori and Hunny are at collage. They didn't go to Boston either. Kelly is in 2ed year with the twins and Mackenzie is in 1st year of Japan. The whole year she was modeling she was in 3rd year middle school according to Japan schooling. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't know what I was doing. I read more shoujo manga than should be read.

**Review MORE and MORE! Even if its just a good job or well done or you need to work on blah blah, I'm still learning and it doesn't help me if I think I'm doing something right when it's wrong.**

_Ouran doesn't belong to me. I own Kelly and Mackenzie along with her confusing thoughts about Hikaru._

* * *

><p>Logbook: Aug 9<br>Haruhi's Home  
>8 PM<p>

* * *

><p>After avoiding any moments alone with Hikaru or anything that had to do with Hikaru, I was about to pass out. The host club decided to all hang out all of today, with Haruhi's dad also, as we decided to talk about a bunch of things. Kelly mostly talked to the club while I played on my phone and listened at the same time. Hikaru hasn't said a word to me either, Tamaki was the same. Even though I could see Tamaki glancing at the both of us. Hikaru was more secretive about looking at me, like he was looking at Kelly, who was sitting next to me, but I could tell.<p>

On my phone, I went through a bunch of quizzes. What quizzes would that be? Oh yeah, crush quizzes, 'Do you like him', 'does he like you'. Those type, or most of them were like that. I took a couple of best friend quizzes and check up on some social media from time to time. Plus I actually had to talk to the host club when they asked me to or Kelly asked me a question about something she forgot about our numerous trips around the world.

Anyways, I came up with a conclusion. Though of course the tests were generalized and most of them didn't really help with Hikaru and me, since the fact we did weird stuff. The conclusion was Hikaru was interested in me but not in a dating way. Like I thought, still stung the romantic side of me but I guess it was better off, I didn't want to get in anything after just knowing him as I long as I have.

When dinner was almost done, Tamaki just had to go and burn something, leaving the rest of us to open all the windows and doors to let out the smoke and smell. It was funny since I was sitting down for all of it. I watched as Tamaki was made to sit next to me and Haruhi's dad made sure I was going to watch him. Which I gladly didn't, I mean I accepted it but I could tell Tamaki wanted to talk about something I didn't.

"Hey Zie-chan?" Tamaki looked like he was still pouting but I didn't say anything. "Are you okay?"

"I wish I didn't having feelings…" I said as I looked over at Hikaru, not trying to hide anything anymore. Tamaki, more like the Host Club, just did that to me.

"Hm…" Tamaki looked at who I was looking at. "If it helps, I never say Hikaru act like that before."

I giggled a bit, louder than I thought, enough to make some of the Host Club members to look at me, including Hikaru. I couldn't help but notice of course, I looked back at Tamaki before I could be caught.

"That sounded like something out of a romance novel." I joked.

"I can tell that he likes you." Tamaki said, he ignored my joke I made.

I just stared at him, not wanting to agree or disagree. I didn't know what I was really feeling anymore. Everyone seems to think Hikaru likes me, and vice versa. But I couldn't help but think he doesn't or the fact we just met each other. I could just hear Kelly asking me if that was the only reason. I would most likely say that I don't know much about him but she would just say find out. She always wanted me to get with someone, since I would always complain about it but I haven't done so much complaining often anymore.

"Saved dinner!" Kelly yelled proudly sang.

Tamaki nudged me, smiling like he thought it was his fault I was in a bad mood. I smiled back at him before he got up and went to help out. I just smiled while wrapping my arms around my knees that I rested against my chest, watching Tamaki and Haruhi. It would be nice to be in a relationship but I know it's not all rainbows and sunshine. I watched as Haruhi smiled at Tamaki before helping dish up the rest of the dinner.

After a few moments of everyone sitting back down, with the food around us, along with the twins teasing Tamaki about his 'helping out'. I noted that Hikaru was teasing him more. Something that I know everyone noted, Kelly was wearing the stupid smile of hers. I wonder why... thankfully, Haruhi's dad doesn't know anything so he is my only sort of ally here I guess.

We all laughed, I made a show of laughing myself. It wasn't hard when I got out of my romantic sadness. The host club just makes it easy to be joyful around. I was the first one to finish up my food and I couldn't help but feel my stomach not feeling well. I looked over at the food again. I was laughing so much and so into this story Haruhi's dad was telling about her childhood that I didn't notice what I was eating. Spicy food doesn't sit well with me ever. Great now what do I do.

I grabbed my phone and made a quick announcement that I needed to make a call. Kelly looked at me weird before she noticed the food. I leaped quickly to the door that was still opened.

"Oh god it's spicy food." I heard Kelly whine from out here, I made sure I wasn't standing where anyone could see me. "Don't worry about it, she just needs time."

I sighed while feeling the breeze hit me. The heat from the day was still there, making me feel better when the breeze came in. I leaned my arms on the railing, thinking about anything but my stomach. I was failing.

"So you act without thinking and never know how to hold your tongue." I turned my head to where Hikaru was walking up to me. I could see everyone looking outside but I pulled Hikaru around to the apartment wall, where they couldn't see us. "See, act before thinking."

"I didn't want to be stared at." I poked him as I leaned against the wall.

"Mhhm." He looked ahead of me. "Anyway, as I was saying, when in deep thought you make faces and you're really easy to embarrass."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I turned my head to stare at him.

"I don't know." He turned to look at me.

We stood there, not talking. Though a million questions went through my head. One was at the front of my mind but I knew saying that was only going to end up awkward for the rest of my life.

"Just say it."

I looked up at Hikaru, covering my mouth. Shit did I say it out loud?

"You're face, dummy." He said as he flicked my head, remembering that time during the movie when I spoke out loud.

Kelly's always asking me to speak out for myself. She also made a list and made that video, so why don't I just ask? Or maybe just as something else that's been bothering me. Maybe I don't have to ask that one question.

"Why were you going to kiss me?" I said it, not wanting to care but I could feel my voice shaky.

I looked up at Hikaru to see that he was surprised that I asked that, he looked down at me before opening his mouth. He shut it but continued to look at me.

"You don't have to answer I just wanted to ask, I just don't think that teasing me that far is going to end well." I said as I walked in front of him. I looked him in the eyes before walking, trying not to run, inside the house but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Nobody inside saw that, thank god.

He sighed deeply before letting me go and he leaned up against the wall again. I just looked at him, more like glaring, as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. I have to admit he looked like a little kid right now.

"I'm sorry I went that far." He said looking at me, I could tell he was serious. "I was just-"

"Teasing, I know." I smiled at him. "Just make sure to tell them that."

He watched my hand as I gestured to inside the apartment. I could hear them laughing over something while Tamaki whined about hating being teased. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Why?" Hikaru looked confused about something.

"Well, Kelly and the others think we're crushing on each other." I could see the blush forming on his face before he turned his head away. "It was funny because they were trying to get us together and stuff, I think they made up talking to you and stuff."

I need to stop repeating the word stuff, for the love of the gods.

"What did I say?" Hikaru looked like he was going to kill them, which is fine with me, just means that I get to have all of Kelly's things.

"That I was hot, I think Kaoru was going to say something else but-"

Hikaru sighed in annoyance before walking quickly into the apartment. Closing and locking the door before I could get in.

"Hey!" I was now getting to the point of being beyond pissed. Why did he look so mad? Wait he's most likely just mad that Kaoru said something like that. Why did it bother him so freaking much, or looked like it bothered him a lot?

Hikaru opened the door again, I could see Kelly and Kaoru holding each other scared to death and Tamaki giving me a wink and a smile before Hikaru shoved my purse in my hand with some money on top.

"Go buy some stuff and if anything happens, call my cell." Hikaru glared at me before slamming the door and I heard some yelling.

"I should just get used to having weird stuff happen." I said as I walked to the store us girls were at before.

Logbook:Aug 9th  
>9:10 PM<br>Outside of Haruhi's apartment

* * *

><p>I've been outside of Haruhi's apartment for about thirty minutes, listening to the occasional yelling but then it would die down. I got some sweets but thankfully I didn't get any ice cream or it would have melted. It was a bit hard to go through the supermarket's cashier since I was a bit shy about that kind of thing.<p>

I wonder what is going on in there, it didn't sound like Hikaru was yelling anymore. I glanced at my phone to see no calls or texts from my parents or Kelly, I was sure she would text SOS or something. I looked back up at the sky. It was getting pretty dark out.

I sighed again as I thought about the conversation with Hikaru. Anyone would have been that way with a hot guy. I was just feeling lust from inside and maybe some hopefulness. I was dragged here for a break but it just feels like everything is happening at once and I'm trying my best to float along. Not that it's hard, I know that for sure, just confusing. Besides I have stress coming from going to Ouran Academy popping up randomly from time to time. This was going to be an eventful next couple of months.

I'm just happy that Hikaru and I seem on the same page. It makes me feel better that he was just teasing me and doesn't have feelings for me. I like knowing that kind of stuff, so I don't seem like an idiot who can't tell someone's feelings. I've been called out on that before, but it was a different situation. I'll just have to put up with the teasing.

"I'm going to just put matters into my own hands!" I heard well enough Kelly's voice from the other side of the door that she was right next to, you could just tell that she was planning something evil.

Sure enough she slammed open the door to meet my gaze. I made sure to look in the room, only to find Hikaru getting untied by his brother but I noticed he stopped along with everyone to stare at Kelly. Or maybe they were scared if I heard anything. I was thinking it was Hikaru complaining to them about the group trying to get us together but I'm sure that it went to another topic. Plus why is Hikaru all tied up?

"Good timing my love!" Kelly made sure to grab my arm and drag me away.

"KELLY!" I heard them yell but we were already down the steps and I could see the limo in front of us.

Most definitely planning something evil, what is she doing now?

"Kelly what is going on?" I tried to keep up with her.

"I'm doing something about this one thing cause I'm sure-"She was going to say something else but stopped as it was going to give away something. "Never mind."

Oh yes, this is going to be so fucking eventful, I think I'm going to sleep off the rest of the days I have before school starts. Thank god for summer right?

* * *

><p><strong>Before I end this chapter I just decided to comment on a couple reviews.<strong>

**Aliceaurora:** This was the comment that made me cry a lot. I was in awe at what you said. I truly don't think I'm that good but it's a work in progress. I'm sooooo happy I made you roll on the floor laughing just make sure not to hurt yourself in the process!

**Sirana:** Thank you! Health is very important hehe.

**Strawberry Neko:** Thank you! I hope that you had a wonderful holiday! Chapter 9 review: Great I'm doing the right amount of stuff! I was worried if I did too little of it. I'm super glad that you're enjoying this story.

**SmolderingBlackRose:** I know the list made me laugh when I was editing the chapter! Sexual tension is just the best!

**Themindsofthethinkers:** Thanks! It means a lot to be told I did a good job, that chapter was hard to write!

**Zstar1:** I'M SORRY I feel bad for not updating it!

**Kaito Mitsuki:** I have to agree with you 100% about it being confusing. I swear re-reading it after a couple of months and I'm confused as to why I did some of these things.


	12. Rewriting The whole Story

rewriting the whole story. This is going to take me all day but I hope you all don't kill me. I just wanted to 'update' my writing style. This is going to be from third person. The same stuff is going to happen, so you don't have to reread this story. I'm just going to make it a ton better than it was before. Mac's character is going to change a little bit to seem more..better in my opinion.  
>Anyway sorry for the wait, I'm bad at updating things. Plus it's been pretty busy.<p> 


End file.
